The Pharaoh's Lover
by port rocks
Summary: Re-Writing The Pharaoh's Lover A Brunette girl with blue eyes gets herself into a sticky spot, Can anyone help this poor girl? Just maybe a stranger would come to her AD please Review and thank you for reading
1. Chapter 1

The first chapter has finally been update and re-written I hope you don't mind, I'm trying to make it sound better I didn't like the old way I think this sounds better.

Thank you for been lovely about this.

The first chapter of the month 

5,000 years ago in a village near the lovely blue river Nail, the bright shining sun High above in the ocean of blue naming the sky, the sun's rays beaming down upon the village of Carilo

A young girl with lovely short beautiful brown hair just stopping above her thin shoulders, Making her dashing blue eyes shine through the layer of skin matching the skies above the world, walking down the main market streets, holding an small cream basket under her arm pit, moving her head to side to side looking at all different types of foods showing on display,

Picking up some bright red apples, looking at all areas of the apples checking if any unwanted insects or objects might be hanging around them, once checking all over them placing it in her basket,

Unknown to her, or even to the other villages around the place two men standing around by some food carts, near one corner just down the road from the Young brunette shopping, licking their lips imaging tasting the young beauty under them,

"Hay Bob what do you think of that one over there?" pointing in the direction of Tea

"She looks alright, and maybe even tastes alright too?" Bob answered the man standing next to him named Guy

"Yeah let's follow her and have some fun" Guy stated with interest walking in front of his friend Bob, Mean while back With the Young sexy brunette shopping around the market place looking for good healthy food to eat for the upcoming meals,

the young brunette named Tea bent down looking though a basket of tomato's when upon hearing two men whispering to one and another nearby, Bob and Guy Started walking towards Tea Casually hopping not to make it clear to her or anyone around them to know their intentions are. However Tea had sent something not right slowly turned her head just to one side looking at the corner of her eye she could see two rough looking men approaching her very slowly. When Tea had convinced to herself that the two men were approaching and watching her every movement, Tea decided to make her leave, but before she could make an run for it she had to pay for the goods before she could run when paying the owner, Tea turned the other direction away from the two men which where follow her walking down the street

The two men saw the brunette had gone from her spot on the floor near the tomato's, they both turned their heads around to fine the young cup cake one of the two men spotted the Young brunette up a head of them

"Hay look there she is over there quick follow her" Guy pointed to the young brunette walking away

The two men follow her behind; Tea could feel them getting closer with ever moment gone by, so she decided to pick up the past a little more hoping she wouldn't drop the basket on the way

The two men also picked up their past at the same time not wanting to lose their target,

Tea's Prov

'oh god, they are following me, what should I do' I turned my head once again making sure they were following me, I picked up my past more like jugging now

'oh no their jugging too' I started to run by now, my arm was getting to heavy from currying the basket, I turned my head around again to see how fare I'm am from the two people following me, without realizing, to myself my foot fit an object on the sandy ground I went flying to the ground and my food basket turned upside down a flue feet away from me, I graded my basket and started to pick up the tomato's and my apples when I heard and saw the men getting closer and closer to me.

I didn't think twice to pick up my items on the sandy ground, I just stood up and run for my life, without realizing it I just dumped into something or someone, turning around at this object that I had bumped into, it looked like an person by the look of it with an hood covering their face, very strange I thought without checking twice to make sure, I heard two people coming up behind me god it sounded like men yelling at me, I apologized to the person for bumping into them, I turned on my heels and made another temp to escape .

'Oh shit an dead end great'

End of Prov

"That's right little angel, nowhere to run or hide" Bob's face turned into an evil smirk, with a twinkle in his eyes, as if an lion had court his meal

"What do you want?" Tea asked slowly backing up on to the cold stone wall

"Oh nothing much my dear just having some fun that's all" Guy licking his dry lips as he making his way closer and closer to Tea,

Tea wanted to scream for help she was too scared to even move or even think she just couldn't react to anything going on until Bob covered her mouth, with his hand stopping her from screaming for help, at that moment Tea had gather her bearings without thinking it through Tea bit down hard, on to his hand drawing some blood "AHAHAHAHAHA…..you Bitch" Bob Yelled pulling his hand away from Tea's sharp teeth. Bob manage to slam Tea to the sandy ground, holding his bloody hand. Bob quickly ripped a piece of clothing from his shirt and wrapped his hand up in it.

"WHY…..YOU little B..itch," As Guy grabbed Tea by her hair making her wine in pain turning her head to face him, slapped her right check hard leaving a red mark across it. Tea's head hit the stone wall behind her knock her out cold,

"THAT IS NOT HOW YOU TREAT AN YOUNG LADY" a strong and deep voice was heard behind the two street rats a human figure stood in the only way in

…

To be continue

I hope that sounds better I'll be fixing the rest up asp, at the moment I don't have enough time to myself anymore, with Christmas coming up and all working in retail, the hours are not fare

I bet you can't guess the person? ….Haha

Please review and don't be mean Please I'm only human after all

Thanks bye


	2. Help is here

Well thank you to all for reviewing, I'm really grateful and all

I'm really sorry for not updating very Quick as I have been working a lot now that it's Christmas, I hope I can make it up too

Well enjoy the chapter I think you might like this one, better then the first one I have done

Chapter 2 'A Helper comes'

"OH Yeah! Who the hell do you think you are?" Bob turned around Standing in front of the fallen Young girl lying on the Ground

"Let's just say someone that you wouldn't like to meet in a hurry" an evil smirk appeared on the stranger's tan face that only could been seen through the hood, which spoken in his deep and dangers voice like an really high ranking person, making their unwanted guess shiver in fear.

Guy and Bob taken back a little by the sound of his deep voice, Bob's face hared a little stirring at the figure. Recover his bearings "Oh what do we have here someone that has a funny sense of human?" laughing at his funny joke that he just made turning a little towards his mate in crime.

Guy added his two sense whispering loud enough for the stranger to hear "Why won't we teacher this loser, not to mess with us" Grinning in amusing himself with the idea

The two men making their way towards this hood person before them, forgetting about the knock out girl on the ground behind them. What Guy and Bob thought was that this Stranger didn't even move to make an attack or even defend himself from them, all they could see was his hands folded in front of himself and wearing a that evil smirk from ear to ear, both Bob and Guy took their approach more slowly and carefully, finally reaching their target Grabbing the hood and pulling it right back.

It reviled a Young man with Tri-coloured hair (black, red, purple and golden bangs) shaping his face', and purple coloured eyes and fully tan man. Bob and Guy stood wide eyed with shocked written across their faces, they couldn't believe it right there in front of them stood the one only one person that could kill them or said them straight to the shadow ream no ifs or buts, the one and only the almighty PHAROAH of Egypt (King Atem)

Both Bob and Guy bought out of their shocked state dropping to the ground with a thud sending some sand flying in the air, bowing their heads without even looking at the pharaoh, "Please forgive us Pharaoh we near meet anything by those nasty words," begging forgiveness bowing even lower as they could.

The almighty Pharaoh Atem looked upon these two men with so much hatred in his voice "I will forgive you once for those bad words, only if you leave Egypt right now and never return. If you return I'll personally send you to the shadow ream without any delay, you got that?" Glaring down at the two

"Yes Pharaoh right way Pharaoh and thank you," the two stood up from their place from the sandy ground, nodded their heads and left without a trace, or to be heard from again

Atem watched the two guys run, with a smirk across his face shocked his head, 'silly falls' turning back to the ally looking around the area, his eyes landed on the young Female brunette laying on the ground unconscious, making his way over to the young one, kneeing down on the ground tracing his fingers around the lady's face pulling some hair behind her ear, a small grasp

'Oh my God she's beautiful, your coming home with me' Atem smirked picking her up bridal style, and made his way back to the palace, going the shortest way ever.

Back at the palace two guards stood by the huge big gates entering to the grand palace looking very board indeed , doing nothing but just standing there watching the villages walk by, carrying goods, and their children.

The two guards saw a person approach them, carrying someone in their arms

"Excuse me sir, Oh M' lord sorry we don't see you there, with the hood on and all" the guard on the right bowed with respect

"That's okay please don't say you saw me out here without an body guard, the courts would have my head" Atem spoke, nodding at the two making his way pass

Two guards nodding again and replied "Yes M' lord" turning back to their Judy guarding the gates

Atem finally made it to his bedroom without diction from anyone, pulling his door open placing the young girl in his arms on his soft bed, pulling the covers over her for warmth, a smile appeared across his face " sleep little angel" walking away from the bed standing in the door way having one last look to the bed and smiled 'beautiful' closing the door behind him.

Manna was heading down the hall when Atem spotted her "Oh Manna, I have something for you to do for me" Manna looked up "Oh M' lord do you want me to get my teacher?" Manna questioned her good friend the Pharaoh

Atem chuckled "No I found an injured young girl; she's in my room a sleep please when she's wakes up, calling for me and tell this to no one."

"Umm...Yes M' lord I won't tell a sole." Manna Slotted happily

"Oh thank you, if you need me I'll be in the meeting room with my priests." As the Pharaoh turned away from his young friend Manna and left her standing alone in the hall

As the Pharaoh was at of sight Manna eyes landed upon the Pharaoh's bedroom door "okay that was um... interesting, the Pharaoh never bought anyone home before? I wonder what this young girl looks like?" Manna slowly opened the door not wanting to wake the poor thing up; Manna crept across the floor towards the bed, lifting her head over the bed

"oh my god she's beautiful she's looks about the same age as the pharaoh and me, oh my her face is badly cut and bruised, poor thing she must have been in an fight or something, oh well I better leave her alone" as Manna looked outside to the beautiful warm day and casually walked on to the balcony to begin her presenting on her magic

To be continue

I hope you all like this one

Well I do and thanks again for the reviews

I know its bit shorter than the first one sorry about that.


	3. Tea is awake

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

Good Day every one thank you to all for your lovely reviews and sport I'm really grateful I hope you all can stay until the very end

Just letting very one know I don't think it needs a recap from the last chapter

Chapter 3 is about to start

3…2….1

Chapter 3 (Tea is a wake)

A small light groan came from a young girl, slowly flattering her eyes open. Tea sat up from her laying down, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and making her sight clear at the same time "Where am I?" looking confused and scared pulling the blankets closer to her body for comfit, "This isn't my room. Oh! Where am I?" getting more and, more frighten with ever second gone by. When hearing something coming from outside on the balcony through the open doors, seeing something changing in to a green fog then into a fluffy white rabbit, and then in to a pretty butterfly, Tea gasp not once in her life has she ever seen anything like it before, Tea been festinated by this object changing into different small animals right in front of her eyes getting up from her bed and decide to make her way outside to see this changing object head on

Manna had her back turn away from the open doors through to the bedroom "Oh man! I still can't change it into a black cat" getting more and more farsighted with this one magic

Tea stepped out from inside the bedroom looking at the shorter girl with a smile Manna heard some footsteps coming up behind her, turning around "Oh you're awake; I hope that I didn't wake you?" Manna smile at the blues eyes brunette girl.

Shaking her head "No, I just woken up just then, and saw that I wasn't in my room" Tea smile down at the young girl "Um…..can I ask where Am I?" Tea looking puzzled towards this lovely young lady

Manna giggled "This dear is the palace, and where in the pharaoh's room" Manna Started walking towards the brunette "and my name is Manna and yours?" handing out hand to shake

Tea shook Manna hand in reply "The name Tea, and I don't believe it this is the palace and I'm right inside the Pharaoh's bedroom" it took all her might to stand up straight talk about a shock to the system, "it's sure is" Manna winked and giggled "well it's nice to meet you Tea"

"It's nice to meet you too Manna," smiling happily, at that moment Tea questioned Manna "so um what were you doing earlier?"

"I was just trying to turn this stupid statue into a real cat, but I'm not getting it very well, I just can't do it but I can do every other animal but not a black cat." Manna Glared at her Colourful wand in hand, Tea's eyes sparkled with wander "So you are priests?" Tea required

Manna giggled with amusement "No not really, I'm a Magician entraining, my teacher is the best there is in the world, I think?" Manna placed a finger to her chin, Tea smile softly with Happiness "I wish I could do something like that instead of….." Tea took on the look of sadness thinking about her rough pass. Manna turned her head back towards Tea with a questioning look "Oh instead of what? Tea"

Tea blinked returning back to normal "It's nothing sorry about that." Tea place her smile back on Manna sighed "okay, um I'll be right back I'm just going to get someone, I'll be back" Manna jumped up happily, Tea blinked "oh may I ask who" Manna giggled waving a finger meaning no "I can't say it's a secret" Tea nodded happily and followed Manna indoors.

Mean while back with the Pharaoh Atem and his court "So where have you been M'lord? Your very late" Seto inquired Atem walked into the throne room walking up the many stairs leading to his throne, making himself comfortable before answering his cousin "that is none of your business" Atem informed Seto. Shimon his adviser lend over near his ear and whispered "how was the market place today?" Atem snapped his head around and faced Shimon and questioned "What makes you think that?" Shimon chuckled "I see all and know all, don't worry I won't tell anyone that you left without any guards around" Atem turned around and nodded.

Manna new that pharaoh Atem wound be in the throne room having one of his boring meetings,

"Well he did say if she wakes up to go and get him as soon as possible" Manna said to herself as she walked down the many halls leading to the throne room. Manna stopped right in front of the two golden doors leading to the throne, taking a deep breath pushing the doors forward.

"I said that…" all the court turned their heads to the mean doors been opened by young girl, "Manna this better be important" Shimon Questioned, Manna didn't even looked at anyone or took notice. Making her way up the steps to the throne and lean into Atem's ear and whispered "M' lord she has woken"

Atem nodded and stood up from his throne "I have some other things to attend too please continue without me, and inform me about this later, come Manna." Atem walked down the step followed by a happy Manna behind skipping, all the Priests bowed their heads and waited for the doors to close 'there up to something' Seto thought.

….

Mean while Back with Tea in the bedroom alone. Tea stood up from a very beautiful golden chair, handmade satin material covering, making her way over to the balcony stepping out in the fresh air welcoming her in. Tea placed her hand on the railing taking a deep breath "I don't believe. First I get chased by some rapists and then get knock out, and woken up in the palace which I don't mind through, not just in any room but the Pharaoh's room" Tea shrugged looking up to the sky "why me?" ending her thoughts when upon hearing the mean bedroom doors being open by something, Tea guessed that it might of been Manna returning from her outing. Tea grasped when seeing not Manna but the one and only PHAROH of Egypt Tea dropped to her knees "Pharaoh" Atem nodded and smile "Please stand" raising his hand. At the moment Manna entered the room, and saw the scene in front of her and, giggled Tea heard someone giggling in the room Tea slowly lifted herself up off the floor, not making eye contact at first, she slowly lifted her head up and, stared at the two people standing in front of her.

Atem felt his heart skipped a beat, and he could fill his face lighting up like it was on fire _'Her eyes are just as blue as the skies above, and her beauty is nothing to compeer too.., get a grip will you, you only meet her ' _shaking his head "Please sit, there's no need to stand" Atem smiled and mentioned to a seat "how are you feeling?" sitting down opposite to the girls

"I feel better now thanks to you" Tea answered looking down to her hands in her lap

"I see you have meet Manna" Atem looked over at Manna sitting beside Tea

"Yes I have thank you" Tea turn her head smiling at her new now found friend

Atem couldn't leave his eyes off of her ' that smile is so beautiful, oh I wish she smiled like that at me, what where did that come from' looking surprise at himself, of thinking of those thoughts

"I would like to know Pharaoh….Pharaoh" Tea turned back around facing the Pharaoh again, Tea blinked 'why is he staring at me like that?' a little blush appeared across her cheeks waving an hand in front of Atem, Manna was looking between the two and so the pharaoh staring and Tea, Manna giggled pulling Atem out of his LALALA land when hearing a giggle coming from Manna, blushing of being court

"Sorry... I was just thinking" Atem lied covering up from his day dream hoping that Manna didn't noticed at the corner of his eye he could see Manna had a smirked from ear to ear knowing full well that he had been busted by Manna, kicking himself mentally 'oh Great she's not going to let me down'.

To be continue

See a next time on The Pharaoh's Lover

Oh thanks for the lovely reviews please I would like some more thanks

The next chapter is coming up very shortly


	4. Chapter 4

I just want to say thank you for the reviews. This is the very first time so many people had the time to leave one; I have tears coming from my eyes

I'm sorry about not placing a chapter up as soon as possible I have been busy with work and Christmas. Don't be mad at me

Just before we do let's have a little recap, first Tea was chased by some rough Guys then been saved by the sexy young pharaoh Atem,(drools) and, then been brought to the palace and, not only that Tea has meet a new friend named Manna. Well look at this Tea has done a lot so fare and it's only been three chapters.

Okay right where I have left off the story continues Atem and Tea don't forget Manna too.

Chapter 4

Tea looked down towards her hands in her lap "Pharaoh may I ask what happened?" Tea shyly asked

Atem being kicked out of his thoughts looking up at Tea seeing her head bowed down looking at her lap smiling to himself 'how cute' just realizing that Tea had asked him something "sorry I didn't hear you, what did you say?" this time Atem pay more attention. Tea looked up "um what happened to me back at the alley with the guys?" having a quick pause before continuing on her sentence "All I can remember is that they hit me, and then everything went black." Tea turned her head away a thru tears fell down her cheeks.

Atem got up from his seat and sat down on the other side of Tea taking her hands in his "I heard two men yelling nearby alleyway. So I went and had a look, and then I saw two men standing over you before you got knocked out cold." Tea head turned back around facing Atem a light blushed appeared on her cheeks when the Pharaoh took her hand in his, Atem placed his hand on her left cheek removing the some tears that had started falling down, Tea's blushed grow redder Manna was so surprised never in her life had she seen Atem/pharaoh make a move like that before on anyone.

Smirking like a cheeky young girl, interrupting their little moment "then what happened?" Atem and Tea jump at the hearing of Manna voice coming out of knows where, Atem head snapped around glared at Manna for the interruption, however Manna smirked grow wider, also glaring back.

Tea sat back gusted the back of the chair looking to and from the two people glaring at one and another, getting confused with the two 'I beginning to think I have missed something' Atem removed his attention from Manna back towards Tea. "All I did was told them to leave you alone and never come back again." Tea looked back down once again then back up, looking away from the two people beside her, getting up from her persuasion on the crouch walking up to a window (if they had windows that is) Atem and Manna starred after her.

Atem getting up from the crouch followed behind her "Tea are you okay?" walking right next to her standing on the right hand side

"Is just that no one has never saved me before" Tea looked out of the window then turning back to face Atem, looking into those lovely purple eyes, that can on belong to the pharaoh

Manna stood up from the crouch too and made way over to Tea and Atem " what do you mean by that?" looking worry

Tea turn around and faced Manna and turn back to the window looking at the outside once again "Because I'm an no body too them, and no one cares about me, not even my step mother, all she cares is about herself and her two droughts, and not me" a tear pear in the corner of her eye

Manna moved a little closer "What about your father?" putting a hand on her shoulder hopping she hadn't pushed Tea to fare to the area of breaking point.

"He died when I was seven '7' years of age, my real mother died when I was born, when I was '6' my father went out to find me a mother for me he said 'I need a mother not just a father around all the time'. When he came back from one of his travels he brought back a mother and two droughts which are now my step sisters I was over the moon, and then something happened a war on Egypt Brock out and my father was chosen to go, and he left me behind. The last words he very spoke to me was '_I will always love you Tea_' and then he walked out of the front doors and never to be seen again, and then I hard news of my father died in battle"

By the end of her short story Tea's eyes fell with tears, she wanted to cry so badly but she couldn't, all she did was just stood by the window not even moving just looking at the village, as she remember those horrible memories of her father leaving her behind.

Flash back

Little Tea crying out to her father "Daddy! Daddy! Wait for mmmmeeeeeeeeeee"

One of the maids pulling her back to the house "Tea no leave him. come back Teaaaaa…." A maid yelling at Tea to come back,

Tea running to the garden gates falling over some tree trunk " NOOOOOOOOOOO…come back" crying louder hopping for her father would return and take her with him.

End flash back

Manna couldn't help stop a tear forming in her eye, it was one of the first times she had ever heard of a young child story of her father's death and of her mother's death Manna sniff "Tea how does your step mother treats you?" Atem glared at Manna at asking that question straight after telling them about her mother and father's death. But Atem wanted to know, didn't say a world, turning back to Tea listening on every would she had to say.

Tea's rosy lips started to trembled without holding it in any more she throw her arms around the nearest person beside her, Manna wrapped her arms around her comforting her tracing small circles on her back, " shh.. there, there, let it all out" Tea cried into her shoulder "theyyy… treat… me as an slave I just can't take it any more…" Manna kept on saying smoothes words to her new crying friend.

Atem growled his fist turning white 'her step mother is going to pay, no one hurts Tea while I'm around' looking surprised at himself 'Where did that come from? Just maybe I ….know that can't be right' cutting himself off before he said anymore, the angry had gone a little, turning around making his way to leave, when Manna looked up "pharaoh!" more of a question

Atem placed a hand on the doorknob "Tea you are stay here, there's a bedroom next to Manna, down the hall second one on your right." Realizing that he didn't even ask if she would like to stay "only if would like too" Atem turned the knob and made his exit not waiting for a reply

Tea's head shot up from Manna shoulder before she could say anything " Thank you M' Lord" Manna let go of Tea, giggling "that's great I finally have a friend, I'll show you to your new room" pulling Tea out of the pharaoh's room "this will be fun" Manna joy returning jumping up and down

'I can't believe it, I'm staying in the palace' first time ever a real smile pear on Tea's face

To be continue

I'm sorry for the short chapter, I was going to put it on chapter 3, but I thought a sad chapter should be on its own if you agree with me.

I don't know if there are spelling errors, I'm sorry I there are

Oh before I go please review thanks

The next chapter is all about Tea's loving family. Joke, Joke


	5. Tea's Family

Hello everyone just making things clear before I start. I know that Serenity is Joey's little sister, I would like to make Serenity Tea's step sister, and I was thinking of Mai making her other step sister. Tea is going to be the younger then Mai, this is the older of the girls (Mai first then, Tea and Serenity the youngest of them all)

Oh I forgot about the mother I'm not going to give her a name so she's going to be called Mrs. Gardener.

Just a reminder this chapter is all about Tea's step family. You don't have to read it if you don't want too it's up to you.

Chapter 5 is about to start

''''''''''''''

"Where is that stupid girl" Mrs. Gardener, walked around the whole house, looking in every room and cupboards, in sight throwing things here, there and everywhere making a hell of a mess

"Mother who are you looking for?"Serenity walked up to her looking very puzzled

"Who do you think? That slave girl that doesn't do anything" Mrs. Gardener span around throwing her arms up in the air

"She went to the market place hours ago, hasn't she returned yet" Mai walked in throw the mean hallway sitting down on a chair and start to play chess with herself

"What, the house hasn't even been clear, and the dinner hasn't even been made" Mrs. Gardener yelled at Mai, Serenity slowly stepped back knowing what her mother is like and, her sister like when starting a fight there's no ending it until someone gives in, which not really unlikely

"Don't you yell at me for sending her out " Mai jumped up from her game with her hands on her hips glaring at her mother, Mrs. Gardener glared back twice as bad, if only looks could kill "SERENITY" Mrs. Gardener yelled turning to her other drought standing just to the side leaning on bench.

Serenity looked scared at her mother only whispering just enough so her mother could hear "Yes mother" Mrs. Gardener paused for a moment before she answered " Do the dishes" Serenity eyes grow wide "What" never in her life had she ever done any dishes or cleaning "Mum.."

"Don't start" Mrs. Gardener cutting Serenity off before she could say anything more "and Mai go to the markets and find her now" turning her attention back on Mai

Mai was a bit surprised at first "Why me? Why can't Serenity do it" Mai pointed her finger at Serenity, hating the idea of going out looking for Tea

Serenity Glared at Mai then her face changed to anger "No! besides I'm busy" Serenity smirked looking at her sister

Mai yelled "Doing what? I know chasing guys around the place" a smirk was forming across her face

"What I'm not" Serenity yelled back

"You are too"

"I'm not"

"Are too"

"I'm not"

"Are too"

"I'm not"

"Are too"

"That's it you bitch" Serenity throw herself on to Mai grabbing her beautiful long blond hair, pulling it "AHAHAHAHAHA" Mai screamed trying to get Serenity of off her, getting her long brown hair pulling it hoping she would let go "AHAHA" as the two girls fighting it out on the floor rolling around

"WILL YOU STOP FIGHTING" Mrs. Gardener Yelled over the two girls. Yelling at the both of them, the two girls stopped in their tracks hearing their mother yell, with Serenity on top of Mai with her hands fall of blond hair, and Mai with brown hair in hand.

"Now you both will go out and find her at once," Mrs. Gardener told then right before she made her way out of the kitchen and heading for another room to relax. Mai and Serenity got up from the floor stood away from each other, looking away from one and another with arms folded.

Standing outside in front of the house, Mai shrugged "look you go that way and I'll go this way."

Mai started making her leave, Serenity poked her tough out at her "Bitch, look at me I'm Mai the wonna bee slut." Serenity starred at the back of her sister head shrugging her shoulders turning the other way, as she started walking away talking to herself "Why does Mai have to be so mean to Tea? And even mother is too, they are both bitch's, she's is our sister after all." Serenity shock her head forgetting the question before it anger her even more just thinking about it.

Serenity and Mai asked all of the villages that they came across "Have you seen a young brunette with short brown hair, with blue eyes?" not one villager could give them answer there be looking for.

As the day was becoming to end, Serenity decided to head home it was getting late she couldn't found Tea anywhere it was use now if the market was closing and not many villages are left floating around, slowly walking back she could see her house just not far away.

'Maybe I was a bit strong on Serenity, I shouldn't fight with her she has always been there for me' Mai shrugged looking at the sun setting 'It's getting late I better get going and I can't found Tea I wander if she back or Serenity had found her yet?' turning around heading the other way towards her home.

"I'm sorry for Yelling at you" Mai and Serenity arrived at the same time at the front door, and giggled at their same sentence to one and other

Giving each other a friendly hug "Sisters" Serenity let go "lets us never fight again" Mai nodded in agreement. There was one thing that Serenity had to ask before they go inside "Ummm Mai why are you so mean to Tea?"

Mai was shocked and looked away from Serenity worried "I don't know why, I guess that I'm a bit jealous of both of you"

"What?" Serenity couldn't believe it Mai was Jealous of her and Tea keeping quite just in case Mai continue "Because you and Tea had always got on together, even thro you didn't act like it I knew. I didn't tell mother because, if she found out about it Ra knows what would happen" Mai finally looked up at Serenity

Feeling sorry for Mai and knowing what she meant "Oh, you know I'm sorry hopped no one would of guessed because of mother"

"Lets forgot everything and start again fresh you me and Tea" Serenity smiled but when saying Tea's name they looked sad at one and another, Mai said " I hope Tea is alright where ever she is" Mai looked up towards the heavens

Serenity replied "yeah me too, me too" they both walked inside together

"WHERE Have use two been all this time?" Mrs. Garden Yelled at the two girl that had just walked in together smiling, Mai and Serenity jump upon hearing their mother yelling at them right in front

"we were at the markets looking for Tea of course" Mai smirked evil at her mother

"Wipe that smirk off your face. Have you found her yet?" Mrs. Gardener questioned the two

Serenity smartly answered "If we did don't you think she would be here with use"

"Don't you get smart with me we will go and see the pharaoh tomorrow" Mrs. Gardener walked away slam her bedroom door close behind her

As soon as their mother went Mai said "Gees what's up with her?"

"Maybe Tea?" Serenity giggled

"Hahhahaha….good one see a in the morning Serenity" Mai giggled with Serenity giving her a goodnight hug

"Yeah see a, good night"

''''''''''''''

To be continue

Next chapter would be back at the palace. Yippy!

I hopped you like it so fare


	6. pharoah Atem time

Hello everyone, happy new year it's nice to know that everyone is going to have a great year and so on,

I hope this year is going to be a good one for me too

This chapter is about inside of the palace and Atem.

Hope this one is just as good like the rest of the story I'm doing please leave a review at the end the more the merrier thank you, okay I'll shot up so you read the chapter them

Chapter 6

**At the palace**

As Atem walked down the hall heading back to his throne where he had to leave his court, knowing that the meeting would be still going on there, thinking to himself 'I hope she going to stay with me…' stopping in his track blinking surprise 'where did that come from' shrugging and smiling taking a deep berth before pushing the golden grand doors forward that held his throne inside.

A voice came across the room as soon as Atem open the doors "That might be an idea" Isis stop herself from continuing when hearing the mean doors being open by someone, all the rest of the court looked up towards the doors being open. When seeing the person walking throw the doors quickly bowing their heads Atem walked right passed them giving a little node of his head in thanking them for their respect, Walking up the flit of stairs leading to the throne making himself comfortable straighten his back perfectly up right "please inform me with everything. I'm sorry for leaving in a hurry I had an importation thing I had to do" Atem stated and smile looking over his court.

"That's alright pharaoh anything you do is importation" Shimon reply looking at Atem smiling "We just had an idea about the market place" Seto informed Atem turn his head to Seto "Oh and that would be?" Atem questioned him

"That we should give the village new carts or something like that for moving their goods" Seto told the pharaoh "I like that very much indeed the more they can take the better sales they can get" Atem liked the idea very much agreed "Well done do we all Agree" Atem Asked Everyone, looking at them all a little nerves "Good, I have something to tell you all." Pausing a little before continuing "I went to the markets today and I happened to save a young girl" Atem stopped upon hearing grasp in the room, looking a bit uneasy and continue " she will be staying with us for a while I hope you all could welcome her here, and please be genital with her, she has been though a lot."

Seto asked "M' Lord, this girl you speak of is she isn't dangers?"

"**NO**" Atem snapped, looking deadly at Seto, Seto shut his mouth "we were only thinking of your safety" Shimon jumped into defend Seto hopping to relax Atem a bit

Taking a deep berth closing his eyes then reopening them "I know, I'm sorry for snapping"

"May I ask what this young girl you speak of look like?" Isis questioned eyeing the Pharaoh closely

"She has brown shoulder length hair, the most amazing blue eyes that you could every see, and her name is Tea Gardener, at the moment she is resting in the room next to Manna." The court looked from one and another, never in their service had they heard the pharaoh speak like that about a young woman.

Atem could feel the air around him grow uneasy, looking at them all and notice their looks and a little blush appeared on his check, trying to keep down hiding it from them, he knew what they were thinking, straighten his back more even if it is possible.

Quickly voicing out "I believe that this meeting has end" Atem stood up from his throne wanting to leave pretty quickly not wanting to get in to deep Questions about Tea

Everyone nodded their heads "Pharaoh I believe it is, I have some papers for you to look over in the study and signing if you may" Shimon Asked Atem smiling. Nodding his head following Shimon out of the throne room headed for the study

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mean while back with Manna and Tea.

Manna dragged poor Tea along the hall leading to her new bedroom, Manna pushed open the door "this is your new room, it isn't as great as mine thro but we can do it up for you later" Manna giggled

Tea's eyes scanned every itch of her room, a three sitter couch in the middle of it with a fluffy carpet on the floor a small coffee table next to the chair in a corner. two large windows looking over the gardens, and don't forget one king size bed with satin sheets on it. Smiling down at the girl giggling "That's alright it's much better than my old room" Tea stopped herself from remembering her room back at home in the roof.

Manna looked at Tea for a moment and saw the sad look; 'It must have been hard for her' Manna thought to herself Tea shocked her head and placed a smile back on "Thank you Manna for everything"

"It's nothing oh by the way, I'll get you some new cloths for you later, I'll leave you alone to rest" Manna hugged Tea sweetly before she made her away out of the door, stopping at the door turning around waving goodnight at Tea "Goodnight Tea sleep well"

"Yeah goodnight to you too" Tea waved back walking over to her big bed pulling the covers down sliding her body in, placing her head on the soft pillow "It's so soft and warm I could get us to this" then fell to sleep dreaming of a Handsome Young Pharaoh.

'''''''''''

Manna was skipping down the hall humming to herself and notice a light coming from the study, 'that's strange' been a little nosy person that she is, she couldn't help herself but have a look inside the room popping her head throw the door, Manna was shocked seeing her friend the pharaoh in there and at the desk reading over looking papers (scrolls in those days) smirking to herself slowly creeping in to the room without being seen that is, getting closer and closer to Atem arms stretch out a cheeky smile seen upon her face "BOOOO"

Atem jumped in the air turning angry around looking at the person that scared him to death. Nearly giving him a heart attack "MANNA you scared me" Manna fell on the floor laughing pointing at him "you should of seen your face" Atem grown and, sat back down on the chair picking up the scroll that groped and started reading again, before someone scared him to bits "Not funny" Atem whisper loud enough for her to hear.

Manna giggles lighten a little picking herself up from the floor still with a smile on her lips "Sooo what are you doing?" peaking over Atem's shoulder

"I'm signing some scroll to do with the village why" Atem was still looking at the scroll not turning around, Manna rolled her eyes "How boring", Atem smirked "well sometimes the pharaoh has to do the paper work for their country" Atem looked up at Manna. Shrugging her shoulders walking around the desk, Jumping with excitement turning her fall attention back on to Atem "oh I almost forgot Tea is staying with us for now on"

Atem eyes grow wide with surprise 'Tea is staying with us' thinking to himself a light blush appeared on his cheeks, forgetting that Manna was standing right in front of him.

Manna saw the look in Atem's face and the blush that had appear "Well by the look of it you seem to be happy about the news" Manna teased "of cause I am it's nice to have someone different around" Atem glared at Manna "sure you are, more like you have feelings for her as in more than a friend, I have seen the way you look at her"

"What, no way I only meet her today" Atem defended himself with wide eyes

"It only takes a moment, love at first seat" Manna looked at Atem with romance

"Manna, I don't.." Manna cut him off "You don't fall me mister you love her" Manna glared at Atem smirking

"I..I.." Manna waved a finger at him and shock her head "don't even think about it" Manna turned away heading out of the room more like Skipping out and humming a tone (Atem has a crush)

Atem's mouth was open, still glaring at the door where Manna had left.

"Oh sorry pharaoh that I took too long" Shimon walked in holding some wine glass in his hands looking up at the Pharaoh looking strange at the pharaoh's face "Are you alright Pharaoh, you just look like you have just been wiped by something"

Atem shocked his head blinking his eyes at Shimon "It's nothing only that Manna has been in and seen me that's all" not really a lie Atem took this his wine from Shimon taking a drink "Oh It's that all, she looks very happy skipping down the hall humming to herself" Shimon Smile looking at his Pharaoh's face turn a little red, "You know what she's like, just a happy go lucky girl" Atem return back to his scroll still read the fine print below hopping to hind the blush still on his cheeks."Oh I see, I might be old but I do know it might have something to do with our new guess in the palace" Shimon smirked when seeing Atem's head snapped around towards his adviser "Why do you think that?" Atem Questioned Shimon "well for one you have been blushing every time you have spoken about her, and seconded I know all and see all" Shimon winked and left the room leaving Atem to his shocked state. After a moment Atem turned to his cat cured up on the corner of his disk "Why do I get the feeling that Everyone is picking on me today" patting his Cut behind her Ears "Meow" Staring back At Atem (oh by the way his cat was on his desk the whole time)

'''''''''

Wow this is the longest Chapter I have ever done on this story, I can't Believe it got me I'm so happy, you have helped me so much for reviewing all the time please keep it up more and more, if you don't I won't finish it, Is that fare.

Please leave a review before you leave thanks

See you shortly with another Chapter


	7. Friends and Family

Hi how are we all today? HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE

You know it's my very first time this year placing up a very late up date, it's because you see I've been working lots and I seen to get home late and then I'm tired, and I can't be stuffed going on to the computer and type up another chapter, so I hope you all forgive me. Not only that I've been asked to be Vice president of my Dancing, and boy the work they gave me before our birthday to do is unbelievable I'm only young. But hey I love my dancing I wouldn't give it up for anything

Oh thank you to those people that stuck by me right though the story about, a big hug to all

And other thing if you see this / that's means change scene got it

I was thinking of a recap about I don't think it really needs one at the moment, so I better shut up and make a start with the chapter

On with the story

Chapter 7

Morning has arrived once again the sun was just rising above the land of Egypt, the sun raise coming through two big windows of a young girl sleeping in her new bed, slowly flattering her eyes open

"AHAHA" Tea jumped out of her bed with her hand over her heart "Manna you scared me"

Jumping away when hearing Tea scream "oh sorry I didn't mean to startle you" Manna sat back down on her side of the bed

Tea sat back down on her bed "that's okay! How long have you been here for?" Tea questioned the Manna smiling

"Not long" getting up from her side of the bed walking around to seat down next to Tea "I got you some new cloths, and some breakfast too, I'll thought you like to see the palace's gardens, there beautiful at this time of year." Manna showed her new cloths, and big plate of fresh fruit and bread that had just came out of the oven

"Oh thank you the food smells lovely where would I be without you?" Tea gave Manna a Big hug Manna returned the hug.

Manna giggled looking at Tea smiling watching Tea eat her pear think the best time to ask Tea a question that has being on her mind for awhile "um Tea do you like the pharaoh?" Tea chocked on pear coughing "what! Of course I like him he saved my life" Tea gave Manna a look

Manna rolled her eyes "that is not what I mean, I mean do you like, like him as in more of a friend" Manna smirked learning with a sparkle in her eye

Tea's eyes grow wide "what no way his is just a nice guy that helped me" Tea turned her head away taking another bit out of the pear.

Manna "Yep sure tell yourself that, well any way hurry up and get change then we can go to the Gardens" Manna stood up walking over to Tea's new cloths throwing them in her face

/

Pharaoh Atem had just gotten up from his bed when a knock came from the door, looking at the door expecting to open by its self "Hello who is it?"

"M' lord it's I Seto, are you up yet?" Seto looked at the door as if it would open and standing on the other side would be the pharaoh, Seto waited very quietly

"Yes come on in" Atem sat on his seat eating some grapes for breakfast. When hearing Atem saying come in opening the door and bowing just inside the room, guessing that Atem wouldn't mind for him to take a seat next to him, didn't say a world about his outfit only wearing bottoms (drools) and leaving his well build chest naked (yummy I want)

Atem still eating his food "Well what is it," not even looking at him continues on "you only come to my room if there is something of importance so?"

Seto cleared his throat before starting "M' Lord I'm sorry for this time of hour I know it's early, but there is some ladies wishing to speck with you in the throne room"

Atem blinked "what this time in the morning that's strange, did they asked why" Atem Questioned him "no they said they would like to see about family matters"

"this can't be good" Atem stood up and left Seto sitting of the chair make his way over to the door on the right where his dressing room was. Seto stood up and waited for the return of Atem.

Atem came out wearing a purple cape, a cream top matching skirt, with gold sandals to match, and gold jewelry, oh don't forget on his head he wore his crown "come on then let's go and meet our guess" Seto nodded his head and followed Atem out of the door heading towards the throne room.

/

Back with Tea and Manna in the gardens

Tea sitting on the grass ground looking at the purple roses "there beautiful Manna"

Manna smiled "of course the Pharaoh loves his garden" Manna sat down next to Tea smelling the fragrance that it made in the air.

"Hello there Manna it's nice to see you up this early in the garden" Manna turned around looking the person that had just spoken to her Smiling brightly "Oh Isis it's nice to see you to" giving Isis a hug "oh Isis this Tea our new guess here" Tea stood up and bowed lightly "my lady" looking at the Priests Isis giggle "please call me Isis everyone does, I heard a lot about you from Manna" looking Manna Tea looked down shyly "I hope it's not bad"

"No it's quite the opposite" Isis sat down on the grass the other girls followed suit.

/

Back with Atem and Seto

Atem entered by a small door near one of sides of the throne room follow by Seto, Atem head up the stairs to his throne sitting down making himself comfit ball, straighten up his back turned the guards by the door nodded his head for letting the woman enter, having a quick look at Seto with a unsure face meaning '_I don't like this_ _one bit_', Seto gave Atem a look 'if anything happens he would jump at the first site of danger' knew what Seto, Atem node his head in agreement.

The two guards bowed to their master request opening the grand doors, reviling the three females figures one by one they entered the throne room, walking in very slowly near have they seen the Pharaoh up this close before, making their way to the bottom of the golden stairs case leading towards the almighty Great King 'Atem' all three woman bow to the floor with their heads touching the floor blow them waiting for the pharaoh to speck.

"Please rise" Atem kept his close eyes on the three woman as they all stood up hoping they didn't have any knifes or something on them

"Pharaoh, we have come for your help?" the oldest woman wasn't scared to face the pharaoh or speck, Atem guessed that she must have be the mother of the two girls behind her

Atem asked in his deep voice "And what can I help you with?"

"It's my Step drought Tea she has not come home last night, and I'm worried for her safety" Mrs. Gardner spoke with sadness written over her face

A small gasp came from Atem lucking no one heard it when hearing Tea's name being mentioned, he couldn't believe it Atem's eyes grow wide 'are these her family and yet they seen to be a nice and caring family and, why dose Tea hate them so?' Atem questioned himself not trusting the three at all, "What does this Tea you speck of look like?"Atem want to make sure that the Tea they were specking of wasn't the Tea that is staying at the palace with him.

"She has short brown hair, the most wonderful blue eyes and she's 16 turning 17 shortly" Serenity and Mai pushed their mother out of the way standing in front looking at the pharaoh explaining their sister looks

Seto Looked shock turn his head around and looked at Atem to see if it did anything when hearing tea's name being said, he thought something change in him, but he didn't mention it and turn back the woman in the room.

Atem didn't want anyone of them to know where Tea was "I see I will look in it, if I find any information I will inform you" Atem waved the three women off

Three woman bow and left the throne room

"That was intrusting" Shimon spoke out on the other side of Atem walking his way up the throne

Seto and Atem jumped when hearing Shimon's voice on the left hand side "what how long have you been there?" Seto questioned Shimon smiled "a while when the ladies walked in, I want to see the outcome of the scene" Atem didn't same world just looked at Shimon

"But I must say Pharaoh, I didn't believe you didn't tell the mother about Tea where about" Shimon smirked looking at him

"I didn't tell them because I wanted to speck to Tea first what she wants to do" Atem stood up from his throne making his way to the side door where he once came from

"More like you don't want Tea to leave" Shimon said out loud, Atem stood still for a moment, a little blush appeared over his cheeks, pretending to not to hear the statement and continue his way to the door.

"Why that old man, he needs to keep his opinions to himself" Atem grumble leaving the two men behind in the throne room.

"What was that about?" Seto inquired

"I think our Pharaoh has fallen for the young lady that is staying with us" Shimon smile

"Oh I see, then maybe we should help things along then" Seto said smirking back to Shimon

"Yes that's a good idea, my friend" Seto nodded his head and left with Shimon following behind

/

With Mai, Serenity and Mrs. Gardener

As the three ladies were just standing outside of the palace gates "Now what?" Mai asked her sister and mother.

"Well by the look of it we go home and wait until she returns, and then I'll give her a good high ding" Mrs. Gardener snapped walking home, Mai throw her arms up in the air and followed her mother footstep.

Serenity didn't say a world the whole time they were outside, even after Mai and her mother had walked off leaving her standing there, looking at a figure sitting down by some shady trees talking to two other females laughing, and giggling Serenity new that giggle from anywhere.

At that moment Tea decided to have a quick look around and gardens, then her eyes landed on a figure outside of the gates (the gates were open by the way) Tea's eyes grow wide when landing on "Serenity…." Tea mattered softly starring at her step sister

Serenity's eyes were still starring at Tea for a moment then looked away with sadness, knowing that was Tea, snapping out of her thoughts when hearing Mai's voice calling her "come on Serenity" Serenity nodded her head having one last look at Tea before following Mai and her mother.

/

Mean while Back with Tea and the palace

"Tea" Manna and Isis said at the same time as they both saw Tea got up and started running from them "TEA!TEA! Come back" Manna jumped up and gave chase why Isis just stood there; she knew she couldn't keep up with too young girls running like mad.

"Oh I hope Tea is okay she seemed she saw a ghost" Isis was worried for the poor girl

/

Back with Atem

Atem was walking to his study, and he hear some giggling coming from outside in the garden nearby, taking a quick looking 'what a beautiful laugh' Atem thought, when looking out the window and seeing three woman sitting under a tree guessing the three girls were, one being Manna, Isis and Tea just starring at the three females well more like starring at the young brunette while she was giggling 'Tea has a beautiful laugh I could listen to it all day, and not get board' he could see their mouths moving but couldn't hear anything from how softly they were talking 'I wonder what they are saying?' shrugging "I better get and finish of signing those scrolls" walking away from the window and headed off again

(Atem had been sign those scrolls, there's a lot of them ok) "OH! My hand, I might take a break" shaking the cramp out "TEA…..TEA" Atem heard a voice coming nearer and nearer it shore sounded hell like Manna calling out Tea's name in the hall outside "Tea. Tea" Atem jumped up from his chair and headed out "Hay! Let ME GO!" Manna felt and hand grabbed her arm

"Manna stops it" Atem shouted out stopping from Manna screaming at him.

Manna calmed down when hearing Atem's voice and not a murder "Oh Pharaoh"

"Manna what happened?" Atem let go of Manna's arm starring into her eyes

"I don't know, we were out in the garden laughing then next minute Tea started running away from use, like she seen a ghost or something" Manna looked worried and scared at the same time

"Manna stay here I'll go and see her" Atem told Manna and walked passed her and, head towards Tea's room taking a good guess she would be there

"Yes Pharaoh" Manna starred at Atem's back "I hope he can find out, and help her" Manna matted to herself

"Tea" Atem reached Tea's room hearing sobs coming from inside the room knocking softly on the door, not hear any reply coming from Tea

"Tea" Trying once again a little bit louder for her to hear this time

Tea hear the voice from coming from the other side of the door "Go away" Tea lifted her head a little from her pillow that was tightly cuddle to her chest,

Atem ignored Tea's request, and slowly open the door and walked inside looking around the room looking for Tea, hear sobs coming from the bed making his way to the bed placing himself on the area of the bed putting a hand on her shoulders; he was shocked when the young girl through her arms around him bubbling into his chest

"There….going to take me away" Tea cried, not caring who the person she was folding

"Shh Tea …come on there not taking you away" Atem wrapped his arms around Tea's figure holding her close as she cried

"Yes they are" Tea tightened her grip on Atem, Tea's sobs subsided a little just hearing Atem's heart bet

"Tea I won't let them take you, I promise" Atem closed his eyes and hugged her even tighter, not to tight that she couldn't breathe. For some reason in Atem's heart hearing Tea cry made his heart ache, and another reason is that he didn't want Tea to leave him not now or ever.

He didn't want to Amite it to anyone about his feelings for this young brunette that he lonely meet a couple of days ago, fallen in love with her

'Like what they say it lonely takes a moment and bang you're in love' Atem thought to himself holding Tea close to his heart.

To be continue

I hope you all like this, one it taken me ages to do due to; I'm doing other things, like making stuff out of cardboard boxes.

I'll try to update as soon as I can please bear with me thanks.

Okay this story is starting to get a little heart touching

Please review


	8. There back, but why

Hello every one out there, it's good to see the lovely reviews from use guys, it makes me so happy that I think I'm going to cry, wawaaawawawa

Joey - shout up big baby

Me - I'm not a big baby

Joey – you are too

Me – Am not

Joey – are too

Tea – Enough already

Joey and Me – she's mean

Okay enough of me and Joey fighting and Tea breaking up our fight.

Tea – what do you expect, I don't want black and blue bruises anywhere

Okay going back to what is saying. isn't this story good or what, because I don't know I'm just a writer, I know there must be a thru errors in there somewhere, I am really sorry about that I'm only human I'm trying to fix it please be genital with : ( .

Well I better get going on with the chapter 8 so if you like to read it, I guess you can read below or maybe not I could make you all wait for a while :D, but I'm not that mean to use or am I (evil laugh, fey out)

Chapter 8 …..

Morning has come,(can you believe it the whole day went by quick) the birds were singing, the bees were humming, the fish were jumping the market place were busy, the people laughing and shouting, the children are playing (I better stop it there before I get to carried away) and so, and so

With the entire racket happening outside the young Pharaoh Atem started to stir not from the noise but from the bright sun light coming from the window. Surly but slowly opening his eyes, the brightness that coursed by the suns raise made his eyes burry, moaning blinking his eyes a thro times to make his eyes adjust to the light.

Looking around the room frowning a little "This isn't my room?" Atem was a bite puzzled at first, he just wanted to move a bite to get more comfortable. When he couldn't move he felt some weight upon his lower chest, looking down at the object that coursed the uncomfortable weight on top of him. Atem's eyes grow wield "Tea" he couldn't believe his eyes, at that moment Atem's eyes grow worried, unsure of what had happen yesterday with the young girl, Atem quickly checked with himself if he still had his clothes still on "thank goodness" Atem shrugged with relief, taking a good look at the sleeping Tea a softly with soft smile, tracing the tear stain with his fingers lightly not wanting to wake the poor girl from her sleep.

' now I remember Tea's family came in yesterday looking for her ' Atem still stroking her cheeks, Atem frowned at the memory of the evens that had happen, ' I promise you Tea that they will not take you away from me, I'll going you my word' a small smile at the corner of his lips appeared.

Slowly Atem rolled Tea back onto the bed and place a pillow where he was sleeping and, kissed her lightly on the cheek "See you later my Dear" stroking Tea's cheek the last time before, Walking out of her room closing the door lightly behind him and, headed straight for his room Atem was about to open his door, when he heard a male's voice coming up behind him, taking one guessing of the owner "Joey Wheeler" Atem turned around smirking

"Hello Atem you're up early this morning? And by the looks of it you have been out all night" Joey teased smirking cheekily poking him lightly in the chest

Atem stood tall "Now where did you get that idea from?" Atem smirk evilly

Joey was taken aback by the smirk that Atem made 'Ra you can't beat Atem at anything', shaking his head leaving his thoughts behind placing the smirk back on. Using his fingers to count with "Well for one, you're entering your room, two already checked your room to wake you. Last but not less your cloths are the same ones you wore yesterday" after answering Joey felt really proud of himself, puffed out his chest head up high and, straighten his back which made him taller.

Atem raised a eyebrow looking at Joeys figure "If you put it that way, you could say that I've been mostly quit entertain by a beautiful young woman" Atem turned back around heading into his room, Joey's jaw dropped to the ground (not really you know what I mean) that was the fast time he had heard Atem say that about a girl.

Atem left the door open for Joey to enter when he got over his shock, Joey was still a bit stun by the reply that he just received by his Friend Atem, walking behind Atem "so what is it you wanted to tell me?" Atem walked over to his glass that contain port or wine whatever you like it to be us your imagination "there are some young girls that would like to see you, there in your study" Atem frown a bit "that's strange twice into days, what do they want?" Atem handed Joey a glass of port/wine "I didn't ask then, but hay the blond one wow, she's a looker indeed" Joey smile, Atem rolled his eyes " that will be right anything with blond hair you go for" Atem giggled

"hay that's not fair man, I could say the same thing about the girl you stayed with last night" Joey countered attack glaring Atem shrugged finishing his glass walking out of his room "come on Joey"

Mai and Serenity were looking around the study looking at the paintings on the wall "Mai I hope this is the right thing to do" Serenity asked with unsure "Serenity we have to do is" Mai place a arm around serenity's shoulders Serenity looked up "yeah your alright" Mai nodded in agreement

At that moment they heard two doors being open behind them they both turning around, as some as the people walked in, they bowed to the ground,

As Atem walked into his study, he saw the two females from yesterday "mmm" Joey raised an eyebrow "Please rise" Atem raise his hand as a signal to rise, Mai and Serenity stood up from the floor "so you wished to speak to me?" Atem sat down on a nearby chair still kept an eye on them "yes you see we would like to know if we may speak to our sister Tea" Mai looked avoiding the stare. For a thro moments Atem didn't say a word but just starred at the two girls, on the other hand Joey stood there quit amused at the scene two girls looking down, why Atem just starring at the girls, Joey jumped "what do you know of Tea's where about?" Atem's voice grow low the two girls started to shake from fear "M' lord yesterday I saw Tea outside in the gardens" Serenity replied to the pharaoh, once again Atem didn't answer straight away.

"Joey would you mind if stay here and keep an eye on them"

"Yeah why" before Atem walked out of the room he lowered his voice for only Joey could hear "I'm going to get Tea, I don't Trust those two"

"Is that the young lady you were talking about?" Joey smirked when seeing a blush appeared across Atem's face "would you like to know" Atem smirked and left the three people in the room.

Joey can't help but look at the woman with long blond hair and blue eyes, Mai raise an eyebrow Serenity looked at Mai and Joey a small smile creep across her face " So the name is Serenity and this is my Sister Mai" serenity said out of the blue Joey jumped out from his trace "oh I'm Joey, one of the best friends of A..I mean the Pharaoh, you could say the right hand man or something like that" they talked about other stuff

/

Back with Atem and some to be Tea : )

'what am I going to do should I tell her' looking down towards the floor as he walked think of an idea of what to do or not to do

'oh Ra please don't let them take her from me' without realizing Atem stopped in front of Tea's door taking a deep berth "here goes nothing" shrugging. Knocking on the door, Atem open the door and walked in, he didn't bother to wait for a come in or hang on, Atem "Tea"

"AAAHHHHHHAAAA…. Get out, Get out," grabbing a blanket from the bed and wrapped it around her, and grabbed a pillow and started throwing things at the person that has just walked in

Atem blinked he couldn't believe it there was Tea standing there with nothing on Atem's eyes grow wide his face turning redder by every moment as his eyes ran over her body "Get out, get out, get out, can't you wait outside" Tea screamed throwing things. A pillow hit Atem square on his face which made him tripe over falling back right on his butt. Tea glared at the pharaoh on the floor and slammed the door closed on him.

There was Atem still on the ground starring at the door amazement 'What just happen' blinking

After a thro minutes the door was beginning to open, there stood Tea with a light cream dress going down to her ankles with gold earrings, necklaces and brown sandals to match. Tea stood there looking at Atem on the floor just sitting there starring at her, Tea saw a blush appeared on Atem's face, shaking his head and stood up "mm Tea I'm so sorry about that I didn't mean to I thought you were still asleep" Atem looked down in shame "it's okay you didn't know" Tea smile.

"So! what is it Pharaoh you wanted to see me?" Tea questioned

"ah Yes I have company for you in the study" Atem mention heading to the study where he once came from

"Okay that's strange" Tea thought and followed Atem behind

/

Back with Joey, Mai and Serenity

"that's Funny Joey did you get court" Serenity giggled

"yeap we…" Joey got cute of when he heard the door being open, Joey didn't even stood up from the chair to greet the person that came in

Mai and Serenity bowed again to the pharaoh and waited from him to say something "M'Lord"

Atem looked over to the two girls with their heads bowed "we were just talking about the old times" Joey broke the slight that was in the air, Atem looked back at Joey then pulled Tea in with his hand, Joey looked towards the door and saw a young brunette with short hair a nice figure, the brightest blue eyes you have ever seen, Joey looked at Tea from head to toe in wow, Atem saw this and gave Joey a death glare ' Don't even think about it she of limits' Joey smirked and looked away back at the two girls, with their head bowed low.

Mai dared herself to look up from her permission on the floor (just to let you know they fell to their knees when Atem came back into the room)

"TEA" Mai jumped up when seeing Tea right beside the pharaoh running to her, giving Tea a great big hug, at the same time Serenity heard Mai screamed out Tea's name and she too jumped up from her stop on the floor and hugged Tea as well tears started to make their way down from Serenity's eyes , the two boys looked on speechless, there was Tea in the middle of the two girls looking scared, or was it shock "Mai, Serenity what are you two doing here?" Tea questioned her step sisters letting go of them.

Atem Tapped Joey on the shoulder pointing to the door "let's leave them some space" Atem whispered in Joey's ear, Joey stood up from his chair and nodded following Atem out.

"Tea we miss… you so much" Serenity mentioned, Tea didn't say anything still looking at her sisters 'What are they doing here, I don't like it' Tea thought to herself

"Tea" Mai stepped in front of her " Tea please forgive us, we never meant to hurt you" Mai cried as tears travelled freely from her eyes

"Mai… I …." Tea was to shock to continue her statement. After a moment Mai spoke "Tea we need to talk" looking in Tea's eyes, and waited for her answer

"…." Tea stayed slight still starring at Mai.

Taking the hit that Tea was still to shock to say anything "Tea I'm sorry for the way I have treated you, It was wrong of me, but our mother thinks that I should be the perfect one out of us. I was always jealous of you Tea, because she left you alone and not me even if she had made you work and treated you badly by her. I wanted so badly to kill her because of the way she was treating you after your father died" Mai broke down in tears covering her face with her hands

Serenity stepped up clapped her hands in Tea's hand "Tea what Mai meant to say, is please come home with us and we will do something about mother" Tea Stepped back with her hand on her chest

Tea started shake her hand turning around and made a run for it slamming the door, behind her bumping in to the person standing outside by the door with Joey, Atem felt someone cashed into his chest, Atem wrapped his arms around the person body "Tea what happen" Atem asked he couldn't hear Tea's voice, because of her face was buried in his chest.

To be continue

I was going to make it longer but hay I can't give too much away, I know that was a pretty shit chapter bit I promise it does get better very shortly you have my word for it

Oh before I'll go DON'T FORGET 2 Review or I'll get very angry :(

And I won't write any more so you have a choice

you review more chapters

if you don't review the story will STOP!

Your choice : ()

So choose carefully


	9. WHAT HAPPEN

I hope you like chapter 8, I didn't know if it was ok or anything I tried to make a bit funny as well as, sad and a cliff huger, so did it work?

But I do want to say thank you to all the people for review and stuck with me so fare I'm so grateful

Just a little recap

Tea's family had asked the pharaoh for help to find Tea, and the two step sisters spoken to Tea and, wanting her to return back home. Joey has just come in to the story as Atem's best friend, Atem falling in love with Tea that's so sweet. Have I left anything out, I think that just about covers it all so far

Joey – I think that covers everything, oh Atem is in love

Atem- Joey I'm worrying you (with a death glare)

Me – hehehe Joey got his ass kicked big time

Tea- Joey what's this about Atem , liking someone

Joey – you see Atem likes

Atem shot him the biggest glare or a worrying or a free ticket to the shadow ream.

Okay I better get the story going before something big is about to happens

/

Chapter … ('9')

Atem looked at Joey beside him as if asking what happened in the room with the girls, Joey looked supersized at Tea in the arms of Atem shaking

"Joey I'll take Tea outside in the gardens, please see the girls out" Joey nodded walking back in to the where he once came from, as soon as Joey left. Atem lifted Tea bridal style and headed out into the gardens placing Tea down on a bench near a shady tree, still holding Tea close to him with her on his lap brushing his fingers through her short brunette hair, loving the feel of her hair through his fingers 'Her hair is so soft'

Atem move a little away lifting Tea's chin up looking straight into those beautiful blue eyes and whispered, "Tea what happen back there?" stroking her cheek lightly

Tea felt someone lifted her chin up make her stare into those beautiful eyes of the pharaoh "They asked me to go back with them, they were sorry for everything, they have done." Tears started to fall, Atem whipped the tears away with his finger, still staring into one and another eyes

"Tea and what did you have to say" still stocking her cheek

"I was to shock to say anything I just ran out of the room" Tea turned her head away from Atem looking at the flowers in the garden nearby.

Atem blinked " Tea you can go back if you want to, I don't mine" Atem felt terrible inside 'I hope she stays I wouldn't be able to carry on without her by side me' Atem thought to himself looking down, Tea whipped her head around facing Atem "pharaoh" Atem looked up "yes" can I stay here with you" Tea blushed realizing what she just said

"Of Crouse you can, I wouldn't have it any other way"

"Thank you" Tea slowly blinked Atem starred into Tea's eyes slowly leaned in and the same as Tea closed their eyes Tea could feel the breath of Atem's washed over her their lips only inches apart, Atem gently brushed his lips over Tea's, as in asking for permission.

Tea felt butterflies in her stomach 'oh my god the most powerful being in whole of Egypt is kissing me' Tea thought the blushed that was painted on her cheeks grow darker, at that statement. They slowly separate from each other looking into one and other eyes.

/

**Okay back with the gardens house hold**

"Where have uses two been all this time" Mrs. Gardener Question her droughts poking Mai in the chest, with that anger face written all over her face

Mai looked at her mother standing at the front door 'she didn't just do that' Mai raised an eyebrow "Why do you want to know" Mai shaved her mother out of the way walking into the house, with her sister Serenity closed behind

Mrs. Gardener blinked glaring at her droughts that walked right passed her Mrs. Gardener marched right up to Mai and throws her right into a wooden chair, Mrs. Gardener placed her face right in front of Mai's, Mai couldn't believe it her own mother had just throw her down on a chair "Because I heard uses two entered the palace and, that's why" Serenity took a step back never in her life had she seen her mother Throw Mai down on a chair like that, she only saw it done to Tea once when Tea didn't come home on time, from the markets.

Serenity frowns and stepped forward "We just saw a man about a dog"

Mrs. Gardener stood up and walked to serenity glaring at her the whole time "If you are lying I can tell if you are, so spell it" Mrs. Gardener face was so closed to Serenity with her hands on her hips, Serenity starred at her mother she could feel the sweat dripping down at the back of her neck.

"you're lying to me, I know" Mrs. Gardener slapped serenity so hard that made serenity landed on the wooden floor knocking a chair over leaving her unconscious, it all happen in slow motion for Mai

"Serenity no" Mai rushed over to her fallen sister cuddling her in her arms as tears slowly falling down her cheeks "Mother how could you do that to her" Mai whipped her head around glared at her mother

"Easy like this" Mrs. Gardener grabbed a wooden spoon (don't asked where that came from) and wracked Mai across her cheek not to heard this time just enough for her to stay conscious, grabbing Mai's top facing her once again

"Now let's start again where did you go?" Mrs. Gardener asked with much more deeper tone glaring at Mai's

Mai could feel more Tears falling down her cheeks Mai closed her eyes 'I'm sorry Tea'

"Fine I'll tell you, we went and, saw our step sister Tea"

"YOU DID WHAT!," Mrs. Gardener let go of Mai's top and stood up frowning and picked up the wooden spoon again, and this time with all her might wracked Mai across her face again this time knocking Mai out cold.

A smirked appeared across Mrs. Gardener lip's "Hopeless, Just you wait Tea my dear just you wait" stepped over her two unconscious droughts and headed out of the house.

-/

Is Tea In Trouble? Or what!

What will Tea's step mother do to Tea and what will she do to her?,

And what's with Mrs. Gardener, why is she like this? Who knows

And what do you think of Mrs. Gardener (now)

Just wait and see in the next chapter 10

I'm sorry it's a bit short I had no choice, is that okay

Please review

Is this getting good or what?


	10. Help save me somone

Hello every one out there I hope you all will have a great Easter, don't eat too much chocolate you might get pain in the gut. That's ok with me because I hate Easter eggs; I only eat bars of chocolate even better.

Oh my god I'm up to chapter 10, what do you think about it do you like it or not I'm sure about it, at less I'm enjoying it.

Okay ever one let's all grab a glass of wine with some popcorn and a comfit chair to lay in, legs up and sit back and read the next chapter. That sounds great doesn't because this chapter is going to blow your mind I hope. Not really, but I always wanted to say that

I'm not too sure how to start this one off, let's give it try, don't blame me if you don't like the beginning of it. (shot guns are really)

/

Chapter 10…..

Night time fell across the land of Egypt, the moon is at its fullness lighting up the streets and making shadows appear of outlines of objects.

"pharaoh are you all right you seem a little distracted, ever since you came back from seeing Tea" Shimon question Atem looking worried at him "mmm" Atem sighed his shoulders, that was all the reply he received, Shimon raise an eyebrow this was very unusual of Atem to be like this he is usual very talkative, taking things off of his chest to clear the air or his mind. Shimon stay quit but still looking at Atem with worry.

Atem still starred out of his throne room's baloney he could still fill Shimon gaze upon his back but still didn't turned around to face his Adviser, he had too much on his mind at the moment. Shimon guessed he wasn't going to get it out of him that easily smirking "you know I might be old but I can tell its girl trouble" there he did it Shimon hit the nail on the spot, He could see Atem tensed up at the mention of girl trouble,

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Atem stood up straight and finally faced Shimon starring at him as if daring him to continue, but Shimon took no notice of his change of mood

Shimon walked up beside him starring out into the night, "I can see its written all over your face" at the corner of his eye he could see Atem's Face redden and that hard glare that was thrown at him. Shimon didn't wait for a comeback from Atem but continued "Tea is a very pretty girl outside and in, I can see any man would fall for her and even the great powerful man of Egypt too"

"Shimon..I" Shimon cute Atem off placing a hand up in a stop sign "you have done something to her?, it just happen didn't?" Atem looked down and nodded "Yes, I just couldn't help it I" Atem paused he couldn't continue, Atem's Face grow redder if that's was possible "you kissed her didn't you?" this Time Shimon turn and faced Atem with an all knowing smile Atem looked at Shimon and nodded turning his head away trying to hide his redden face looking back out into the night sky "She got up and ran off, I don't know if she was crying or not, I haven't even seen her after that" Atem finished looking guilty

" I think you better go and talk to her tonight and see if she alright don't you think?" Shimon questioned "I don't know what happens if she doesn't want to see me" Shimon smirked "who could refuse the most powerful man alive and the Pharaoh of Egypt" Shimon teased knowing that would make Atem blush, Atem glared at Shimon "that's not funny" Atem snapped crossing his arms over his chest, Shimon giggled "you find her in her chambers Shimon walked out of the throne room just right before he left he turned around "and she's alone" and hurried out before Atem could say anything, Atem Starred daggers and the spot that Shimon had left from "what does that mean? Is there something I should know?" Atem said quickly to know one around.

(Do you like the beginning of it so far, I had to do something to get it started and now I can get to the good parts, let's see how this is going to turnout?)

Atem finally stood right in front of Tea's bad room door just starring at it '_come on Atem you can do this, all you have to do is knock on the door and tell her your sorry'_ Atem was having hard time controlling his mind more like having an disagreement with himself

'_**I can't do this**_'

'_oh yes you can'_

'_**look at me the almighty Pharaoh can't even apologies, to a girl'**_ Atem smirked and giggled to himself looking up at the top of her door taking a deep breath slowly letting the air escape from his lungs through his nose, softly knocking on the door aloud enough to hear from with inside of the room. Atem waited a little while, '_maybe I didn't knock hard enough' _Atem was about to knock once again but the door opened, reviled a beautiful young brunette with shoulder length hair and the most beautiful blue eyes you could ever image.

That always amazed Atem never in his life has he ever seen the brightest blue eyes ever in Egypt, Atem starred straight into Tea's eyes, Tea couldn't movie there stood Atem at her door looking like a true royal (that's bit stupid I know) Tea blinked recovering herself from the shock "Pharaoh" Tea bowed. Atem came out of his state of his dreamland "Tea may we talk?"

Tea looked at him and nodded and movie away from the door way to let him in, Tea closed the door behind him, Atem looked in the middle of the room looking at the bed remembering he slept alone side Tea, a blushed crept across his cheeks "So Pharaoh, is there anything you want to talk about" Tea knew what he wanted to talk about

Atem snapped out of his memory blinked looking at Tea "how are you?" Atem questioned '_good going Atem avoiding the subject are we'__** 'oh shout up'**_ yelling at himself

Tea gave him a questing look 'that's strange' Tea thought "I'm fine" Tea walked over to the bed and sat down on the stain sheets. As Tea walked right passed Atem, Atem could smile the strawberry fragrance coming off of her Atem closed his eyes still sniffing the sent that lingered around him. Atem's mind went off to the another land

**! **_**Atem kissing Tea's soft lips his tough licking her bottom lips as if asking for permission Tea grunted his request the two toughs meet in a dance of their own, Atem could hear Tea moaning in delight asking for more, when the air came to much for need releasing her lips not giving Tea time to recover her breath Atem placed kisses down her draw line reach her neck sealing his mouth over the collar bond and started sucking and licking, Tea trembled in delight "Pharaoh" extending the last world pharaoh out!**_

"Pharaoh"

"Pharaoh"

Atem woke up from his day dream when hearing his name been called, Atem turned around looking at the sauce that was calling him, when seeing upon seeing Tea Starring at him Atem blushed. The thought of him and Tea in a passion moment "Yes" Atem finally woken up and, coming back down to earth

"I said what do you want to talk about?" Tea patted the bed next to her, Atem sat down beside her taking a deep breath before answering "I…I want to say sorry about earlier this afternoon in the gardens" Atem didn't even look at Tea he was to ashram of himself. Tea blinked "it's okay really I didn't mine" Tea blushed looking down at the soft red carpet. Atem turned his head around facing Tea starring into Tea's eyes, at the corner of Tea eye she could see Atem starring at her. To scare to face Atem at the moment she didn't say anything and just waited for him to continue

"Tea.." Atem had his mouth open to say something but he couldn't, it took him a thru moments to registered what Tea had just said, Atem cleared his throat "Tea" taking a quick pause before he continue "when I first saw you awhile back when you bumped in too me, I've never stopped thinking about you every night and even during the day time I..." Atem stopped when seeing Tea faced him with those eyes of her just looking at him, as Atem looked he could feel like he could look right through to her solo, Atem blinked "Tea what I'm trying to say is… I… Love You" Atem held Tea's hands in his grabbing his thumb over her soft skin.

Tea couldn't believe it the Pharaoh of Egypt, loved her the moment was too great for her as tears fell freely down her cheeks "I love you too" Tea blinked some tears away happily, Atem moved close to her, and Tea moved closer to him closing the gap between them as their lips meet in tender kiss slowly at first then getting my passionate with every moment

(now I'm not going to make a lemon moment I'm not really good at it I hope you don't mine but I'll do a little bit of it, you can use your imagination and let it go wild)

Atem slowly pushed Tea's shoulder leading Tea down on the soft bed beneath them, Atem sucked on Tea's lower lip asking for entice to her delicious secrets in her mouth, Tea freely open her mouth for him too taste her, finding her tough licking every each and not missing a moment, a low moan came from the deaths of Atem's throat enjoying the taste wanting more and more, but the need for air was getting to much for them to need Atem released Tea's lips, and travelled kisses down her draw line, not once letting Tea recover "Oh Pharaoh" Tea could feel Atem sucking, nibbling on her collar bone, Tea tremble and the feeling "mmmm, Pharaoh" Tea moan.

(Okay that's it for me like I said I'm not good at lemon parts. If you want you could write one up for me then I'll add it, is that ok will you)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atem rested his back a guest the head board with Tea's body half on him and her head on his chest, Atem ran his fingers thought Tea's hair loving the feeling of it. Atem turned his head to the window looking out to the night sky smiling '_at last I found my beautiful girl inside and out, I'll promise you Tea I'll protect you from danger, I swear it to you on my father's grave' _ Atem sighed and looked back down at Tea sleeping form '_her beauty has nothing to compeer it to'_ smiling to himself Atem slowly lifted Tea up removing himself from her grasp and placing a pillow where he was once laying beside her "Goodnight my darling Tea" Atem whispered in her right ear before kissing her earlobe before making his move back to his chambers

/

My little intro before I carry on

(okay that's hot, and now where back with Tea's ex – family, do you like that ex family that's funny, oh before I forget Bad Marik and Bakura and finally arrive in this chapter, and now it's gets started the action part, grubbing my hands together, now where do I start? That's the thing)

/

It was slight in the village's streets, not a movement or a gasp of wind could be hard, the mud houses where slowly dying out with the light candles going out

"OH gods don't stop, keep going, harder,"

"AHAHA, I'm Coming" as two figures laid speared out on a big bed panting breathless

"Bakura, now would you get Tea for me" Mrs. Gardener spoke breathless playing around with his white shinning hair all mutter up

"mmm, I'm going to need a hand, but before I do, let's continue first" an evil smirked appeared before rolling over on top of Mrs. Gardener and started hungry sucking on her neck making her wine with desire

(WAWAWA. You didn't expect that did you, what do you think of her now, a cow or a whore)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok less return back to Tea and the palace, can't wait

"AHAHAHaha…. Mmmmmmmmmm" Tea jerked up by someone or something being placed over her mouth stopping her from yelling out for help

"There, there now shhhh and no one gets hurt" the stranger figure whispered in Tea's ear, Tea wiggled and kicked with all her might unfortunately the person above her had already tied her legs and arms up and covered her mouth with a cloth, at that moment another figure had walked into the room and came over to the bed side

"Right grab her and take her to the horses quickly and make no sound you hear" the man that stood by the door, moving away from the doorway to let the man carrying Tea throw, right before leaving the room he turned around making sure nothing looked out of place, at the corner of his eye he saw some gold coins sitting on an bed side table an evil smile was seen upon its face "Why thank you pharaoh for the gold and for T…e…..a" as the stranger said the last words slowly and made its way out and followed the other man out of the palace. Carrying Tea in his arms, throwing Tea on the back of a wagon pulled by two black horses,

Bakura Jumped on the front of the wagon while the other man jump in the back with Tea, looking at Tea with lustful, lifting Tea's chin up "your quit a beauty, It's a shame your pharaoh won't be seeing you again, but your step mother is going to be grateful to have you back" licking his dry lips "Marik, don't touch her, ..y..e..t" as Bakura stretch the last worlds out.

Marik released Tea's chain '_this can't be happening, Atem save me please'_ as tears fell freely down her cheeks bowing her head low 

Xxxxxxxxxx

Back with Mai and Serenity

"mmm" Mai slowly started to wake up '_oh my head what happen' _Mai slowly sat up grubbing the back of her head trying to ease the throbbing pain, looking around the room wanting to know where she was at releasing she was in the kitchen '_where's serenity' _Questioning to herself, looking around the room again this time looking to her right she sew "Serenity" looking at the unconscious sister laying on the ground beside her shaking her to try and wake her up "SERENITY please wake up Serenity" Mai could hear a moan that came from her "MMM..Mai what happen" Serenity slowly sat up with the help of Mai "Mother she knocked us out to get to Tea" Serenity gasped "no Tea we have to warn her" Mai nodded and help Serenity up from the floor.

As they started to walked out of the back door Mai stop in her track pulling Serenity down with her behind a never by bush "Shhhh" placing a finger to her lips make a sign to be quit pointing at three, figures two were wearing black over coats covering their hands, as the other figure looking like a female as Mai looked closer she could see it was her mother.

XXXXXXXXX

"Untie her and put her in here, I'll fix her tomorrow" Mrs. Gardener opened the door of the barn for Bakura and Marik, they throw Tea down on some hay and untie the ropes and uncovered her mouth, Mrs. Gardener lent down in towards Tea's face "well Tea my dear it's been alone time that I haven't seen you" Mrs. Gardener slapped Tea across her cheek "and that's for staying at the palace, you bitch" Mrs. Gardener looked down at Tea with hate, Mrs. Gardener Stood up and walked out of the room followed by Bakura and Marik. Mrs. Gardener locked the door and turned around to Bakura and Marik "here take the money" Mrs. Gardener hand two bags of coins to each of them.

Tea heard the footsteps leaving the barn, ' _what is she going to do to with me oh god Atem save me, I need you, I'm scared' _Tea cried and cuddle herself into a small ball thinking of Atem '_oh Atem please save me anyone'_

"Mai isn't that mother?" Serenity asked shock to see her mother down there

Mai nodded "yes shhh be quit, or they would hear us" not looking at Serenity

"I'll see you later my dare," Bakura placed a hand on Mrs. Gardener's cheek, a shiver went up her spine,' _god he knows how to make me weak at the knees'_

The two men turned and left Mrs. Gardener at the barn jumped on the wagon and disappeared through the night, Mrs. Gardener watched the two guys leave and headed back to the house, an evil smirk was seen on her lips "one down two to go" 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continue

Ok is it me your are my chapters getting longer as I go on?,

And now I need your help

Would you like Atem to save Tea a quick ending?

Or

Do you want, Mai and serenity to try and save her first then get themselves stuck with Tea in the barn and then Atem comes and saves her and her two step sister longer ending

It's up to you now so please think hard I don't want to spoil it see a soon


	11. Chapter 11 part one

Hello everyone I'm sorry about not updating asp, I've been away I've had nationals for dancing and I couldn't update it due to no internet, wawa I'm really sorry about it I hope I can all forgive me, I'll make it up to you by making this chapter a little funny in some areas, I'll try any way I hope that's okay.

Well anyway, a little recap, I need it I think I have for gotten the last chapter, well let see

Marik and Bakura have arrived in the story, by kidnapping Tea from the palace right under the noses of the almighty Atem, and his friend Joey and his court what on earth ' how did that happen? Who knows and what's with Mrs. Gardener why doesn't she like Tea or her droughts? Less hope we find out soon before anything, more gets strange.

Before I start the next chapter I just want to thank everyone reading and viewing, I really love it I cry sometimes on how many reviews I get, In one hit

Okay that's enough with me cheating, I know you're all waiting and wanting to know the outcome. Okay I'll shut up now.

Chapter 11 part one

/

(It's still the same night when Tea had got kidnapped okay)

A candle was a lit in the chambers of the pharaoh. Atem sat causally in his chair starring at his cup in hand remembering the moments that had happen in the room of his be lover, at that moment Atem's mood had chained a frown took place instead of a fare away love look that was moments ago. 'Something isn't right, I can feel it'

Mean while Joey the blond hair man was walking not in a worry in the world, he could see a light coming room one of the rooms up ahead shinning, 'That's strange Atem's left his light on' as Joey walked into the room sitting right there in the chair with frowning starring at his cup. "Atem what's wrong?" Joey sat down opposite Atem with his hands behind his head, tilled his head in Questioning mood

Atem didn't even looked up knowing it was Joey "I don't know, something's not right I can feel it Joey, it's like something dear to me has been taken away from me" Atem looked up

Joey looked around the room before returning his gaze back at Atem " I can't see anything out of place" Joey leant over and purred some of his own drink and filled Atem's up "I can see you and Tea getting alone very well" changing the subject "and what are you getting at?" Atem raised and eyebrow as if daring him to continue, Joey took a zip of his drink smirking "well I have seen you and her a lot closer, if you know what I mean" Joey kept his smirk on when seeing Atem's blush, 'Joey you're not getting away with that, that easy' Atem smirked, 'why is he smirking at me like that?' Joey looked a bit worried

"Well it's not like you haven't had your fun" Atem turned the table around, Joey didn't say a world just drank his drink, before it got out of hand. As the night went on so did the two friends drinking, joking laughing, and talking,

/

Seen chain

(Manna is back in the picture, sorry about that)

Manna jumped out of bed as the sun's rays shone through the open window, getting up and got dress and raced down the palaces long halls reaching the bedroom of Teas

"Knock, knock…wake up sleep head" Manna pocked her head in through the door "Tea! …. Tea is you in here?" Manna Questioned as she walked into the middle of the room. Manna no tested, that the bed's covering has been throw over the place, Manna thought of nothing of it looking around the room "Tea are in here?" Manna yelled around looking at every place Tea could have been in "mmmmmmm….Tea where are you?" once again Manna questioned looking one more over, throwing her arms in the air giving up.

Manna stormed out of the room guessing that Tea might be in the gardens "Tea" Manna yelled looking in the garden by the roses Manna could see an object in between the some bushes Manna crept up slowly until she was in arms length "are ha found you..." Manna jumped over the bushes and (SMACK) "ohh that hurt" Manna landed face first on the ground hard, Manna looked up and saw a small garden figurer sitting there, Manna frowned " Stupid thing" pulling out her staff and aimed it at it and said a couple of words and bang it was gone picking herself up off of the dirt dusting herself off

Manna stood up standing tall having one more look around the place, when she was sure that Tea was nowhere to be seen in the area or palace, "I think it's time for me to wake up the sleep head pharaoh, and I don't think he will be very happy", Manna skipped back into the palace.

Manna walked towards the pharaoh's room, 'okay here I goes nothing' Manna took one deep breath and (Knock, Knock) Manna stood outside a waited for him to answer …..

After about a 10 seconds Manna sighed "he must be still asleep" Manna rolled eyes and opened the door very slowly not wanting to wake him, as Manna open the door the scene that was in front of her, Joey stretched out over the chair one leg over arm rest the other stretch out on a coffee table, one arm flopped over the chair and the other one rested on his chest, and Joey's mouth opened as drool dipping out snoring loudly.

Atem was on the other opposite side of Joey still sitting in the chair head lent back on the head rest arms stretched out and legs stretched out in front of him snoring soundly (like breathing snoring soundly) Manna crept slowly over to Atem trying not to tip over many empty bottles laying on the floor. Manna poked Atem in the arm "Pharaoh wake up" Manna whispered not to loud for Joey to hear, anyway Joey was a deep sleeper after drink the night away.

"Mmm…not now Tea, can't you wait a little longer" Atem turned over and placed his hands under his head for sport with his back facing Manna, Manna jumped back I bit, "pharaoh" Manna frown still poking Atem in the arm, Atem pushed Manna's hand away from his arm, and snuggled into the chair more. Manna stood up straight placed her hand on her hips frowning "I didn't want to do this" taking a deep breath throw her nose "PHARAOH WAKE UP!" Both Joey and Atem jump in the air, Joey fell on the floor face first and Atem curled up and looked at the person that had just woke him up blinking and the stranger,

"haha my head it hurts" Joey wined holding his head in his arms, "Manna you don't need to shout" Atem mention as he too held his head. Manna giggled "sorry, I did try to wake you by poking you, but you don't respond"

"Manna what can I do for you" Manna blinked "oh yeah its Tea I can't find her anywhere" at the mention of Tea's name Atem shot up like a rocket, and stood right in front of Manna toawering over her, "what do you mean you can find Tea?"

Manna bit her bottom lip a little scare "I've looked all round the palace and I can't find her anywhere" Manna looked down at her shoes

Joey finally covered from his headache he could see the look in Atem's eyes, of worry scared and angry all in one if that's even imposable. Without saying a word Joey got up and stood right next to Atem he was about to say a word when "Guards…..Guards" Atem yelled push Manna aside and stormed out yelling for his Guard, in the hall way

Two head Guards of the palace came running when hearing Atem screamed

"Tristan and Duke find Tea at once she's missing" Atem march the other way from the two, heading for the throne room. Manna just stood there watching never in her life has she seen Atem this worried about anyone, beside his friend Joey getting stuck in the kitchen food waste.

"Yes at once my king" Duck and Tristan said at the same time and went to do their biding

Joey put a hand on Atem's shoulder "Atem we will find Tea, she couldn't be to fare away"

"Joey I know, I hope nothing has happen to her" Atem looked out of the window nearby.

XXXXXXXX

This chapter was going to be a very long one, by I had to spilt this up into two, and I thought you would like a chapter up quickly as I have been away for a while.

The next chapter will be up asp I promise. So this one is part one

Love a xxxxoooo


	12. Chapter 11 part two

Hello everyone again just let you know that this chapter was meant to be on the other one chapter 11 part one, but because I went away for a while with my dancing, I thought you would like to read a chapter, but at less the story will be longer then I thought it would turn out. I have no problems with it. I hope you don't mind that is.

Okay I'm going straight in to the part two of chapter 11

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Its starts with Tea and her Family, no Atem in this one)

Meanwhile with Tea and her ex – family the same night that Tea had been kidnapped by Marik and Bakura, all because of her Step mother Mrs. Gardener what a bitch

"Mai isn't that Mother over there? And who are those other two people" Serenity placed a hand on her sister's shoulder, claiming herself down from the shock.

"Yes it is, I don't know who they are, I don't like it? I smell a rat" Mai frown and whispered starring at the three figures by the barn, as they two girls sat quietly and watch the three people

Mrs. Gardener Turned back to the door of the barn and smirked "I'll get my revenge, if it's the last thing I do" as she grabbed a handful of duet and throw it at the door and march her way back into the house

Mai and Serenity eyes followed their mother's every action she made "what did she meant by that?"Serenity looked scared "I don't know, whatever that meant it's not good, come on we have to get Tea out of there and back to the palace and tell the Pharaoh" Mai turned to Serenity they both nodded in agreement.

The two came out of the hiding place in the bush and made their way over the barn

"Tea!..Tea!" Mai knock softly on the barn door

/

Tea hug her knees into her chest, rocking, she could hear her Mother and the two guys outside the door talking, a thru moments later the sound of foot stops being heard leaving the area

'_**What do they want from me, oh please Atem save me' **_as Tea cry, to herself cradle herself more tightly

Tea's head snap up when hearing her name being called from the door it sound alot like Mai's voice

"Tea!...Tea, it's me Mai and Serenity" Mai place a hand on the door hoping Tea Haden being badly hurt Or worse.

Tea jumped up from her place on the hay headed for the door keeping her locked up from the outside world "Mai..Mai it's me Tea, how did you know I was hear" as more tears feel freely down her cheeks "Tea it's me Serenity we will get you out of there"

Mai pulled on the door with her might "It's no good the door is jammed locked"

"Mother locked it with the key" Tea said making Mai stopped pulling on the door

"Okay we go and fine the key, stay put" Mai and serenity headed off back into the house

/Since change

As the two girls turned around a gasp came from Serenity covered her month with her hand

"Mother!" Mai stepped in front of Serenity glaring at the older woman before them

"What do you think uses are doing" Mrs. Gardener holds her arms over her chest smirking and glaring at the two girls.

"We know what you have been up too" Mai pointed out, Mrs. Gardener didn't change her look or movie, she just stood there with her arms hold

"Mother! What are you going to do with Tea "Serenity frowned stepping right next to Mai?

Mrs. Gardener smirked grow wilder, Serenity finch under the look of her mother " that's me to know and you to fine out" at the moment Mai and Serenity didn't have time to act as Mrs. Gardener pull out from behind her back a rolling pin and knock them both over the head with it.

"you nosy bitches" watching Mai and Serenity falling to the ground, throwing the rolling pin away, dragging the unconscious Mai and Serenity to the barn door unlocking it and throw them both on the hay. Dusting her hands and looking over towards Tea glaring at her,

Turned on her heels and head out of the door locking it behind her and head for the house

/

Tea heard the door being open by Mai or Serenity, that what she thought, Tea gasped when seeing Mai and Serenity being dragged in by Their mother

"NO" Tea whispered glaring at her step mother, when Mrs. gardener turned her focus on to Tea, Tea felt a shiver ran down her spin, not daring to move or say anything to her, when Tea heard Mrs. Gardener left the barn Tea crawled over to the unconscious Mai and Serenity bodies slowly shaking them awake

"Mai, Serenity wake up please wake up, it's me Tea wake up"

After a thro minutes of Tea shaking and trying to wake the girls up without hurting them to much, a moan came from Mai "awow what happen?" sitting up holding her head in her head "my head hurts"

"I don't know, all I know the door unlocked and then mother dragged you both in here with me" Tea looked down trying to figure out the whole since

Mai frown and turned her head around and saw Serenity laying next to her still unconscious, Mai lend over an brushed a strand behind her ear serenity moaned and blinked her eyes open, sitting up "oh my head" Serenity shout her eyes closed trying to ease the pain from her throbbing head.

"Are you alright Serenity?"Mai questioned looking over her checking for any scratches

"Yeah, I thing so beside the head ark " Serenity smirked looking at her sisters

"Tea I'm sorry for everything, the way I treated you, I've feruled you and you too Serenity" Mai looked down as tears made their way down, Serenity started to cry when she hear the confession "oh Mai please don't be like that, where here now and that's all that matters, you, Tea and me together at last, Family"

Mai looked up and smirked "your right, family and throw her arms around her too sister"

Breaking the group hug "I hope someone comes soon" Mai hopped at the corner of her eye she could see, Tea looked down in sadness "Tea what's wrong?" Serenity look concern, bet Mai to the question

Tea shrugged "I wish Atem was here"

"You mean the pharaoh" Tea nodded her head Serenity sat besides her hugging her tightly

" He will come I know he will, after all his the pharaoh" Mai put on a smile trying to make Tea happy.

To be continue

I think the next one is the last chapter

Atem will save them all and kill their mother once and for all

Oh what's is this revenge Mrs. Gardener wants I have no Idea

Sorry about the short chapter like I said it was meant to be on the last one, hay I tried to make it a little longer for you

Please review


	13. chapter 12

Chapter 12…

The pharaoh's lover the last one of the story yippy! I don't have to do any more after this one I was thinking of, making another story up. I'll put a preview up at the end of the chapter and let me know what you think about it yes or a no... That sounds good to me

-Oh in one of the reviews someone told me that Manna is spelt Mana, I am really sorry about that I didn't know I'll write it like Mana on the last chapter. Thank you for pointing that out

Anyway what has happen in the story lending up to this, the last chapter and.

We all know that Tea has stay with Atem, away with from her mean step family, well her step mother more like it I think. Mai and Serenity were trying to help Tea from her prison in the cold wet barn (isn't all barns like that right).

But last and not less Atem has gone mad losing Tea, hold on that hasn't happened yet opps I'll think I gave that part away, my bad.

Okay I know you are all dying to know what happens next but not really are you.

Oh before I forget I can see you what Atem to save them right, right, I hope so because that's what Atem is going to do. Save everyone and the day. Oh look there I go again giving away the ending part. Stupid I know if I shut up now then I won't give any more away again.

****/

**Starting at the palace two day's from when Tea's step sisters had been thrown in the barn. **

It was getting late the sun was setting over the horizon disappearing over the desert sands leaving behind the night skies and the cold night that follows.

"My pharaoh your dinner has been serviced" as a young kitchen maid with cruelly red hair and green eyes approach the pharaoh with a tray fall of food in hand, Atem stood up frowning from his chair at the head of the table in the mean eating room "Go away" Atem throw the tray out of the young girl's hands putting the food on the floor, starring angrily down at the poor frighten young maid not once turning his gaze away from the girl, making the poor young girl shiver in fright, as the young girl couldn't take it anymore of the look that Atem was given off she turned on her heels and, made a ran for it out of the doors in tears, Atem's glaze followed the young girl's figure until she couldn't been seen again.

The people in the room fell slight meanly his court they couldn't believe it the scene that had just unfold in front of their eyes. The pharaoh has never thrown anything like that not to a young woman, he has always been gentle character to anyone even to his servants, and even if he asked them to do stuff he was still gentle. Taking a deep breath "Pharaoh, you need to eat" a wise oldie man Shimon said looking down at the fallen food laying all over the floor, then returning his gaze back to Atem,

"I'll eat when I'm ready" Atem snapped back not even looking at his trusted adviser marching out of the room, but not before opening the door a soft and sweet voice had spoken out "Pharaoh why won't you rest you haven't slept in days, you need to sleep" Atem pulled his fists tight making them go white, clutching his teeth, and then slammed the door in front of him turning on his heels face his fellow court "I"LL SLEEP WHEN I'M DEAD" Atem open the door once again, and left the people behind. Slamming the door behind him making an echoing noise right throw the palace.

The slight still followed after Atem left until "I don't think his in a good mode" Mana voice spoke out loud enough for everyone to hear, all heads turned to Mana starring her down "What" Mana asked in questioned looking a bit scared.

/

(**Scene change just something to fill in**)

The young maid was curled up in the back of the kitchen crying, one of the chef's could hear a sniffing noise coming from the far room at the back of the kitchen, making his way over the to the room "oh Hanna, what's wrong I haven't seen you like this before" the young maid sniffed and wiped her tears on the back of her hand "it's the pharaoh, when I took his food into him he throw the food away, the look in his eyes I could see sadness, angry and fuss straightedge, I have never seen him like that before he always been so grateful for the food when I have given it to him"

"Dry your tears, his a bit fuss straightedge at the moment, do you remember that lady with the short brown hair that came here" Hanna nodded "yes the one with the blue eyes, she's really nice I like her very much she kind and, loving" Hanna start to smile a little when she start to talk about Tea "well she's missing, and the pharaoh has been looking for her ever since, and that's why his a bit angry, now don't you worry about a thing, when he finds her everything will be back to normal I promise" the chef smile playing with Hanna's hair brush his fingers throw it. The chef stood up and, a help Hanna up from the floor and head back to the kitchen.

Outside in the gardens where three woman pulling out herbs from the ground "did you hear the Pharaoh hasn't even slept in days"

"Yeah I have heard that too,"

"Just now there's a rumor going around about the pharaoh he hasn't eaten lately" one of the women pulling an herb out said

The other two woman starred "wow, he sure is in a bad mode, the quicker he gets that girl Tea back the better, you know all the court are in a bad mode because of him you can tell, all but one lord Shimon, his still the same nature" putting a finger to her chin

"Ah yes that's because I'm a wise old man after all" all three jumped up and bowed their head in respect "sir we didn't know you were there" Shimon chucked "yes I can see that, don't you worry I won't tell anyone ladies" he smile and winked and head off leaving the three woman giggling and too carrying on with their bidding.

/

(Scene change back with Atem)

Atem walked throw his mean doors of the throne room and slammed the doors behind him "why can't they just leave me allow" Atem yelled marching all the way up to his throne plucked himself down

Joey jumped a mile when hearing the doors being slammed hard, looking at the person that had made all that noise raising an eyebrow looking at a really pissed off Atem marching his way up the throne's stairs, Joey was a bit surprised that Atem did even say hi or a hello 'What's up with him now' Joey looked, Atem felt Joeys gaze on him turning his head around "don't even say it" Atem worn him, Joey blinked in confuse ion 'what is he talking about' Joey thought puzzle

At the moment the doors flu open Atem and Joey heads turned to the doors, one of the head guards. Had just walked in when reaching the bottom of the stairs leading them to the throne falling on one knee with his head bowed low "Milord we have searched all over Egypt, and there are no signs or trace of her anywhere" The guard didn't move until the pharaoh had spoke or asked him too,

Atem closed his eyes and took one deep breath to calm him down; before he loses his self control that he had left, reopening his eyes looking down at the guard below him "you! I don't want excuses, go and find her, she still is in Egypt GO, before I lose my temper" Atem stood up and pointed to the doors, the guard stood up and nodded and, left the palace in search for the young maiden.

"So still no news on Tea then" Joey sat down beside Atem on the top step, laying over to a plate fall of fruit beside him, taking the grapes one by one and putting it in his month "what does it look like? she got to be here in Egypt, someone has her captive, I can feel it" Atem's face shown sadness, clutching his fists slam his hand down on the arm rest, Joey looked up with a month fall of grapes, "Atem we will find her if the last thing we do, I know how much you love her, I have seen it in your eyes" a slit blush appear "has anyone told you not to talk with your month fall" Joey smirked " any way thanks Joey that means a lot to me, you're a good friend" smirking Atem grab the rest of his grapes from Joey and started eating them "Hay their mine" Joey frown playfully.

/

(Scene change this time where going to Tea and her sisters)

Tea woke up to a sound of someone trying to open the door or something "mmmm" blinking her eyes, as her vision still burry "what's going on?" Tea turned her head to the noise

"I'm trying to get us out of here" Mai said looking up from her work on the door lock

"How" Tea questioning making herself way over to where Mai is at "I have been trying to pick the lock from the inside with my hair pin" as Mai demon straightedge her work

Tea lined back on the cold brick walls as a tear fell from the corner of her eye, flicking it away hopefully that Mai didn't notes', but to Tea's luck Mai saw her tear "Tea are you alright" Mai came over and sat beside her forgetting about the door lock, Tea nodded "Yeah it's just a bit cold" Tea lied putting her head on her knees as more tears follow after a minute,

"It's not fare" Tea shouted out angrily throwing herself into Mai's embrace "shhhhhhhhh, Tea it's going to be alright" Mai wrapped her arms around Tea holding her tight

"No it's not alright where stuck here like animals, we have no food or water RA knows how long where going to live in here, and top it all off its wet and cold" Tea cried into Mai's shoulder, Mai listened as hard as she could to Tea

Mai pulled Tea away from her starring deeply into Tea's eyes "YOU STOP IT RIGHT NOW you understand" Mai shock Tea's roughly to get her point across "where all in the same boat, not just you" Mai watched as Tea bowed her head.

Tea pushed Mai away from her "Mai there was no need for that" Serenity came up alongside her

"I'm sorry Serenity for waking you"

"Don't say sorry to me, it's Tea you must say sorry too" Serenity looked over to Tea curled up body

'Tea I didn't mean it' Mai clutched her fits tightly and moved over to Tea "Tea I'm really sorry please forgive me" Tea didn't lift her head or even gave her a sign, once again Mai tried again "Tea you, might hate me at the moment but I ….. err what I'm trying to say is that I didn't mean to yell at you I love you like my very own real sister and not just a step sister, I would look out for you so do you forgive me" Mai finished and slowly looked beside her and noticed Tea lifted her head up

"I forgive you" Tea place a smile hugging her

"Sisters"

"Sisters"

Serenity wiped a tear "ummm... what about me"

"Serenity" Tea opened her arms and Serenity jumped into her open arms the three sisters hugged each other

(Scene changed back with Atem)

Atem was pacing back and forth in the throne room "Atem come on and sit down" Joey patted the step next to him, Atem groan and sat down beside Joey running his finger throw his hair "I can't take it anymore, I don't know where she is or what she is doing, Joey I need to find her" Atem looked at Joey with teary eyes "I'm scared, I have never been so scared in my life" Atem turned away. Joey put a hand on his shoulder "Atem do you really love her this much" Joey asked, Atem nodded "Yes I do I love her very much I what her to be my Queen and solo mate" Atem bowed his head looking at his feet.

Joey stood up "right come on lets go" Atem looked at him "what! Go where?" "well if you what Tea by your side, it won't help if you're sitting around here all day, let's go and find your Queen to be" Joey felt strong and powerful "you're right for once Joey lets go and find her" Atem stood up walking out of the throne room "saddle my horse and Joey's at once" Atem yelled out too anyone around.

As they were about to mount their horses "Where do you think you're going?" a voice came throw the door way of the stables "Tristan, where off to find Tea" Joey stated "well I can't let you do that" Tristan approach the two, "why" Joey asked "Not without me you're not going, beside Atem needs a body guard" Tristan mounted his horse "Tristan I don't need a body guard you know, and anyway you're my friend as well" Atem smirked "I know, what are we waiting for around here, let's go" Tristan jumped out of the sable on his horse and Joey, and Atem followed suit.

"WAIT" Mana screamed running after the three "wait for me" Mana looked on the distance watching them disappear from site a smirked formed "come back with Queen Tea" Mana skipped happy back into the palace.

/*********

Sorry I lied there's going to be chapter 12 part 2 …..

I was getting to itching to finish it but, I think it needs to be In two parts, I promise it won't be too long for the last part because I forgot that the ravage with Mrs. Gardener is going to be long and to find Tea and the other girls as well, I have some much things to be explain I couldn't put it in the this in one it would have taken me ages to write, and I know you what another chapter up asp,

I hope you don't mind thank you for reading my notes, before you leave please write a review thank you very much

Cool bananas I'll start finishing the last part so don't worry

Love you by


	14. Chapter 12 part 2 The final

I am so sorry for the very late update I had so much on with my singing and dancing, and work I hadden had time to myself until the last days, I hope this makes up for it

Okay everyone, I am telling you this is the last chapter and I mean it, no ifs or buts, and maybe nothing like that what so ever, do I make myself clear?

Do you know on the last chapter I said about another story right well I put it up already I couldn't help myself, it's called Why does it Hurt? I hope you've read it, it's sound good I think but it does start of a bit sad thro, poor Tea she really misses him a lot no one can cheer her up, there's only one person that can and that would Atem or Yami whatever you call him.

This is part two of the final chapter. I will get straight in to it if that is okay with you so no more stalling or going around the bend.

/

Chapter 12 part two

As the three guy ride to out skirts of Egypt, "Atem do you know where to look for her" Joey Questioned taking a bottle of water having a drink, Tristan gave a questioning look towards Atem "no I don't" Atem frown fixing up his saddle "I know I have heard rumors going on around town, about her" Tristan pointed out, making Atem turned around quickly "What rumors" Atem step up to Tristan "that her Mother has her lock up in the barn"

"Where did you hear that?"Joey asked also stepping up to Tristan "I was in the bar in the town center, and I overheard a man with white hair, and scar on one side down his face"

Atem thought 'A scar down his face, and white hair' Atem's eye open wild "there's only one person that I know has a scar down one side and that would be" Atem paused for a moment "Bakura" Joey jumped as chills went down his spin, at the way Atem spoke Bakura's name

/ (scene changed)

"Bang" the main doors of the bar or saloon floe open making the door slam against the wall. The bar grow slight wild eyes filled the room glaring at the incomers standing at the entrance, "where is he?" Atem starred looking around the room. At the very far end of the bar in the shallow's leaning on back of the chair agrest the cold walls, the very man with white hair and a scare down on one side smirking through the mug, that contained alcohol in hand why the other hand was wrapped around one of the bars maids waste sitting comfitable on the his lap, holding on to his shirt also starring at the incomers.

Bakura, frowned glarring at the Pharaoh 'how dare him just barges in, and interfere with my personal free time' as his grip grow tighter around the maids waste, Atem marched right over ingnoring, the stillness in the room, grapping the girl from Bakura's lap and pushed her into Joey's chest, With both hands lifted Bakura up, slamming him into the stone wall behind pushing the chair aside, where him was once seated on as Atem face was so closed to Baruka's personal space specking low "WHERE IS TEA" Atem questioned tighting his hold on bakura's shoulders through his clentched teeth

Barkura norrowed his eyes "Get your durty hands off of me" Baruka worned Atem, Atem frown slowly released Barkura from his grip, sitting back down on the fallen chair replacing the furniture back where it was once stable taking the mug, with the alchole taking the zip "Well" Tristan asked, Baruka stopping in mide zip glarring at the person that had just spoken to him, slowly replacing the mug down on the table, taking a deep breath "if you want to know, shes locked up in the barn with her rotten sisters" Atem looked at Joey beside him and norrowed his eyes and, returned his gaze back to Baruka "And Where would that be?" Atem question, a sly smirk apprea "down the river the last house you will ever see" Atem took one look before left followed by Tristan and Joey.

/

BANG!

"Came from the front door "What on earth" Mrs. Gardener reslied a eye brow looking at her front door as if something is going to jump out of it, then 'BOOM' the door fell of its hinges landing a the feet of Mrs. Gardener, Mrs. Gardener jumped glaring at the object on the floor, in disbelief looking up at the person that made the door fly of its hinges.

Atem norrowed his eyes, glaring at the older woman, marching and stood right in front of her making eye contact not daring to look away just incase she fled to the back of the house.

Mrs. Gardener blinked "now what do I get this pleasure of having the almight Pharoah at my lovely home?" Mrs. Gardener smirked mocking him with a bow "I think you know why I'm here" Atem subjected inoring the mocking "can't say I do" turned on her side tapping, her chine. Atem took a step up to her "Where is Tea and the girl's?" Atem norrowed his voice making the devil hind for cover, "now if I tell you that would be to easy now, don't you think?" starred at Atem lust fully walking around him as if she courts her pray.

Atem clentch his fists tight making them turn white with the lost of blood, he could not take anymore of this delay, Atem turned of his heels and grapped the woman by the shoulders and throw her aggest the wall, Mrs. Gardener felt the wind had been knock ou tof her couching to catch her bearth back bend over sterring back at the Pharaoh, "Or not taking her from me, I own her" Mrs. Gardener angery said, Joey and Tristan that had been very quite abou the whole thing glared at one and another 'what she own her' as they both thought at the same time

"Joey go and find them" Atem asked Joey, with out turning his gaze for the bruised woman still aggest the stone wall Joey nodded and headed out the back way of the house walking right past Mrs. Gardener, Mr. Gardener followed Joey with her eyes. "Why do you own Tea?" Atem questioned the woman taking her of guard; blinked "what?"

"I said why do you own Tea?"

"I own everthing in the house even the living things that walk around and, at include my Step drought Tea, plus my to very own droughts Mai and Serenity, I can do anything with them" Atem blinket 'this woman is crazy' an evil smirked appread Atem was about to say something when Tristan butted in "what is wrong with you?" Mrs. Gardener turn her gaze at Tristan reasing an eyebrow "what's wrong with me you say?" taking a pause before answering them "I had nothing when I was little, it was always my sister had everything, from dolls to cloths, but me nothing not even my very own doll, when I grow up I started to take everything from people that gave me things, when I got married that was it, had what I always wanted a loven husbond and droughts, when he died and left me, that is it no more no one is going to take away everything I had in my hands, and includes Tea" laughed

**/**

**Since change**

**-**"mmm" Tea moaned at hearing some horse ridding at the house tip toed over to a small window which covered in mist, dust and sand "I can't see" Tea whispered

"Mmmmm...Tea is that you?" Mai rubbed her eyes "yeah"

"Whats wrong?" Mai stood up and head over to Tea by the window

"I heard some horses outside" Tea pointed towards the window

Mai was about to say something when she heard someones foot steps approaching the barn that held them for the past thru days "Shhhhhhhhh someone coming" Mai whispered

Tea and Mai back up from the window to the otherside of the barn

"Hello anyone there" the voice Questioned as they knock "Its Joey" Tea ran to the door "Joey Its me Tea where in here traped the door is locked form the outside we cant get out" Tea cried banging on the door "Tea its okay, where here Atem, Tristan and me, I'll go and get Atem and the key" Joey was about to turn around when Tea voice rang thought the air "Joey please be careful, mother isn't a very nice person" Tea said softly "don't you warry Tea, Atem has it all under control" Joey smirk and, left to find Atem and the others

"Atem I have found Tea and the girls" Joey stood by the open back door of the living room "good, bring her" Atem pointed at the Mrs. Gardener turned around, heading out of the house, followed by Joey and, Tristan holding Mrs. Gardener by the arm and guilding her out.

"Tea are you in then" Atem placed a hand on the door "Yes I'm here Atem, get me out of here" Tea slammed her fists on the door as lound as she could "Atem" tears freely fell down her cheeks as she called for Atem "Atem,,Atem"

Atem grapped the door handal and started to pull and pushed the door to try and, release the locked door, after a moment Atem glarred at the door, "give me the key" Atem angry approach the older woman.

A smirk once agin was seen upon her lips, Atem blinked 'what is she up too now?' then Atem blinked at and norrow his eye, returning his attention back on to her "Why do you think I would just give you the key" Atem norrow his eyes a lot more "I said give me the key" Atem dropped his voice down two octaves, sending chills down her back and, Joey's and, Tristan's spins, with out another world had spoke Mrs. Gardener was lost for worlds, all she did was starred at the most powerful man in front of her, thinking it over quickly she took her arm out of Joey's gripe and pull out a chain that had the key hang from it, pulling it over head and hand it to the Pharaoh himself. "Thank you" Atem nodded his head as thanks.

Turning around to the door, unlocking next minute the door flow up and Tea appeared at first and jumped in to Atem's open arms "you saved me" Tea cried in Atem's top, Atem wrapped his arms around Tea's wast tightly "I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again" Tea blushed and tighten her fold on him, Atem picked Tea up in his arms "come on lets all return back to the palace"

Mai and Serenity looked at one and another as they thought at the sametime "does that me us too"

"Why hello ladies come, we show you around the palace" Both Joey and Tristan said at the sametime wrapping their arms around the girls shoulders, guilding them away.

Mrs. Gardener stood there looking on with anger "Why that pharaoh, I'll get you for this" Mrs. Gardener fell to the ground pushing the ground with her, fists just as she was about it saything out aloud, Atem stop in his foot steps, turning around facing the woman on the ground glarring at her form, Tea looked up at Atem starring 'what is he up to' Tea question herself, not really caring

Now the ten guards came up behind the group and marched up right next to Mrs. Gardener on the ground. Mrs Gardener looked on with AH, pulling her up onto her feet "What on earth are you doing hey let me go" trying to pull her arms free from the iron gripe from the guards holding her, filling hopeless turning her gaze at the Pharaoh "What's with the big idea?"

"I don't want you ever come after Tea, ever again" Atem's voice was low and dangers "Guards send her away and make sure she never comes back here ever again, send her off to another land" "Yes my king at once" all ten Guards gragged her off and never to be seen again.

/

It was getting late the sun was slow leaving the land once again, and in its place then moon raising on the other side of the land. They all return Joey, Tristan, Mai, Serenity, and the Pharaoh and do not forget Tea; a young Girl could be seen at the very top of the stairs leading up to the palace

"Oh my Pharaoh, you found her" Mana ran up to Atem and Tea on their horse "OH Mana, I missed you" Give Mana a big friendly hug "I missed you too Tea" Mana returned the same hug

As they let go Mana sterred at the two other females behind Joey and Tristan "Oh Mana this is my step sister's Mai and Serenity" Tea pointed at the two, Mana was bit warried at first then slowly shock her hand with the other two "Hi I'm Mana, and friend Of Tea's and the pharaoh's"

"It's nice to meet you Mana" they both said and shock hands with Mana

"Come on lets eat and I'll get someone to show you to your rooms"Atem meetion to Mai and Serenity. They all followed Atem into the Palace as three stable men appraoach them taking their horse.

"Tea, do you mind if you would like to company me to the gradeners later after dinner" Atem took Tea's hands in his lookind deeply in to her eyes seaching her solo, Tea smiled "Yes I would love to" they walked in hand and hand towards the dinning room.

It was getting very late the moon was high up in the sky shinning down on two people in the garden "Um Tea" Atem rub the back of his head; "Yes Atem" Tea eyes shone a different shade of blue, like a darker blue with hope, love, and happyness that hadn't been seen there for a even long time Atem sterred deeply into hers eyes getting himself lost "Tea, when I first saw you, in the market place, I had never seen the most beautiful person in the world" Tea blush "no one has said anything so nice to me before" Tea looked away, Atem place a finger under her chine turning her head back to him "there are falls" Pausing for a moment "Tea what I'm trying to say is would you marry me, become my Queen" Tea gasped, she couldn't belive it the almight Pharaoh of Egypt had just asked her hand in marriage. Tears started to fall nodding her head throwing her arsm around him "YES, YES" Atem wrapped Tea up in his arms hugging her tightly, they palled a part as their lips meet in a passion kiss.

A little giggle could be heard from behind one on the bushes

(Guess the person behind the bush) and they lived happy ever after.

Oh, Joey married Mai

Serenity Married Tristan one big happy Family

/

**The end**

I hope that's a good story the next one I'm doing is Why does it hurt, I have already past the story up if you haven't already read it, It's good I think

Thank you for reading and the sport


End file.
